


Otro Lugar

by AdrelBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Hermione Granger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él se queda muy quieto, no parece disfrutar del contacto, aunque tampoco parece disgustarle, solo está ahí con el rostro impertérrito. Me acerco, y le beso, quedo, apenas poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, él no se mueve, no devuelve, pero no se aparta, aun así es más de lo que puedo pedir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En San Mungo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore por ser el ánimo de todas mis historias, aun y cuando no le gusten XD.

Hoy de nuevo desperté

y tú no estabas ahí.

Hoy volví a comprender

que esta vez te perdí,

que no tengo a dónde ir.

**(No Sé Qué Será De Mi, Sylvania)**

 

Cuando vimos a Voldemort caer el tiempo pareció detenerse, de pronto en mi cabeza algo hizo un click y tomaron lugar todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido. La muerte de tantos conocidos y desconocidos, anónimos a los que olvidaríamos y héroes a los que recordaríamos.

Cuando Voldemort cayó fue como si también cayera el peso de todo lo visto y vivido en los últimos meses. Cuando Voldemort cayó, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo a la casa de los gritos en búsqueda de él. Ron me seguía de cerca aun sin entender por qué corría, sin comprender por qué lo había rechazado, Luna nos alcanzó después.

El Profesor Snape respiraba quedamente, en medio de un charco de sangre, su cuerpo por momentos se convulsionaba, yo lloraba sin que mi cerebro tuviera la gracia de tomar una decisión, solo acariciaba su pelo intentando confortarlo.

Luna, luciendo como siempre fuera de lugar, fue quien invocó una camilla. Lo acomodé lo mejor que pude y luego de hechizarla para que flotara salimos de ahí con rumbo al castillo.

—De prisa, de prisa —les decía yo, sin parar de llorar, era consciente de la forma en que Luna y Ron me miraban pero no podía detenerme, cómo podría parar si el hombre al que amaba estaba a punto de morir. Iban a quitármelo sin que yo nunca hubiera tenido agallas de decírselo.

Nadie de los medimagos que estaban en Hogwarts lo atendió, al ver sus ropas bañadas en sangre y la enorme mordida que Nagini había dejado en su cuello, todos negaban con la cabeza y se iban a buscar a otros heridos que atender, a buscar heridos a los que aun se pudiera salvar. Hubo incluso uno que se atrevió a sugerir que lo mejor era que termináramos con el sufrimiento que Snape estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Matarlo? —grité, no estoy segura, creo que lo hechicé, pero estaba tan aturdida que no podría asegurarlo.

Lo miré de nuevo, su cuello era un amasijo de piel rota e hilos de sangre. Intenté pensar con claridad, que la histeria no me dominara. No podía rendirme, sin saber muy bien como, pues era la primera vez que intentaba aparecer con algún objeto, aparecí en San Mungo, herido y camilla incluidos. Aun cegada por la adrenalina, pedía con voz trémula a cualquiera que se cruzara conmigo en el vestíbulo de San Mungo.

—Por favor —pero los medimagos atareados, iban y venían sin tomar en cuenta a una joven llena de tierra y sangre y a un casi-muerto que la acompañaba. A situaciones desesperadas, me dije, medidas tremendamente desesperadas. Saqué la varita, haciendo que brotaran chispas rojas, todos en el vestíbulo de San Mungo me miraron, algunos hicieron amague de sacar sus varitas, mientras yo apuntaba a un medimago —escuche —le hablé al hombre que me miraba con los ojos como platones traté de sonar razonable y no como una loca —soy Hermione Granger —los que miraban hicieron gestos de reconocimiento, claro, mi cara estaba entre los más buscados, justo al lado de la del famoso Harry Potter —necesito que ayude al Profesor Snape.

Bajé la varita un poco, en señal de paz, pero preparada por si alguien intentaba atacarme, el medimago asintió aun azorado y se llevó al Profesor Snape, empujando la camilla con la magia surgida de su propia varita, hacia una habitación mientras yo lo seguía. Una enfermera se nos unió en el camino. Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, la mujer casi me la cerró en la cara.

—Espere —le dije.

—Usted no puede entrar —me respondió ella.

—Pero…

—No puede entrar —insistió desde la puerta entreabierta y me dejó afuera.

Me abracé el torso, como si con ello pudiera mantenerme entera. El tiempo pasó, mientras yo seguía parada en el pasillo, medimagos entraban y salían, pero nadie me decía nada, intenté pensar en la victoria, en la caída de Voldemort, pero el rostro de Snape, pálido y moribundo se cruzaba en mis pensamientos.

—Han traído a Harry Potter —dijo uno de los medimagos, desde la entrada del pasillo, lancé una mirada, mi amigo entraba caminando apoyado en Ron, me dirigió una sonrisa dolorida y se dejó llevar hasta una habitación un poco más allá.

Quise sentirme culpable por haberlo abandonado en Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que no lo sentía, demonios, todo lo que quería era poder decirle a Severus Snape que estaba enamorada de él.

Me derrumbé en unas sillas que había en el pasillo, entonces… la oscuridad me engulló.

 

.o.O.o.

 

Desperté de golpe cuando un par de medimagos salieron de la habitación en que permanecía el Profesor Snape, luego la enfermera, todos bajaron la mirada cuando se cruzaron conmigo, ninguno hablaba y obviamente, ninguno me dijo qué había sucedido. Fui hasta la puerta y entré, el medimago al que había amenazado con mi varita me miró, por primera vez noté lo joven que era, negó con la cabeza, estaba cubriendo a Severus Snape en ese momento con una sábana blanca.

Su propio uniforme de San Mungo estaba salpicado de sangre, no quise mirar la camilla donde sabía estaba el cuerpo de mi Profesor.

—No había nada que hacer, —murmuró muy despacio.

En silencio las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, de pronto de mi boca salieron las palabras antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

—Pero yo tenía… —dije en un susurró luego me mordí la lengua tragándome de nuevo lo que me carcomía el alma, ahora ya no tenía sentido, —… algo que decirle —lo dije como si aquellas palabras pudieran dar marcha atrás a todos los acontecimientos.

—No hay nada que ver aquí —me respondió el joven medimago tomándome por el codo, invitándome a que me retirara.

— ¿Podría permitirme un momento? —Él parecía indeciso —solo un minuto —insistí, asintió en silencio y abandonó la habitación, dejándome sola con mis remordimientos, con todas mis culpas, con las palabras que ahora tendría que tragarme.

Descorrí la sábana blanca para ver su rostro, lo miré, de algún modo yo sabía desde el principio, que no había magia capaz de salvar al mago que yacía roto en aquella habitación de San Mungo, pero debía intentarlo, se lo debía, ahora, estaba ahí inmóvil, inerte, con los ojos negros aun abiertos y la vista fija en un punto indefinido del techo. ¿Por qué ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de cerrar sus ojos? Sus ropas siempre pulcras se veían cubiertas de tierra y su camisa blanca e impoluta estaba ahora manchada del rojo de su sangre, su cuello aun desgarrado, lo sacudí, lo acuné, pero no había manera de que él volviera. Luego simplemente cerré sus ojos y me puse a llorar.

—Hermione —Ron estaba parado en la puerta mirando como lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Snape.

Pero no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, sé que Ron esperaba que estuviéramos juntos, sé que era lo que él deseaba, pero en mi no había nada para mi pelirrojo amigo. ¿Que podría ser importante decir?, era obvio donde estaban mis prioridades, había abandonado a mis amigos en Hogwarts para correr hacia San Mungo con Snape herido de muerte. Incluso ahora mientras Harry estaba convaleciendo en alguna otra habitación yo a quien acompañaba era al cadáver de mi Profesor.

Ron bajó la mirada sin decir otra palabra y se retiró del portal. Agradecí en silencio que se fuera, aquel momento era tan íntimo, no deseaba que nadie fuera testigo de mi dolor punzante.

Miré de nuevo a Severus. En su entrecejo una arruga había quedado marcada de tanto fruncir el ceño, a pesar de eso, tenía un aire de tranquilidad que le quedaba extraño. Ya no parecía esa alma atribulada que yo siempre había asociado con él. Quizás fuera que su alma ya no estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaría ahora?, en el paraíso, el infierno, el purgatorio.

Acaricié su mejilla que se enfriaba sin remedio, se había ido y ahora ya no había marcha atrás, cerré los ojos muy apretados, parte de lo que me ataba a desear terminar la guerra era poder decirle lo que sentía, confiaba en él, confié en él hasta el último momento.

No sabía cómo me había enamorado de él, fue algo que comenzó con la llegada de mi carta de Hogwarts, no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, siempre supe que había algo especial, algo esencial, pero no logré entender hasta que punto era aquello profundo sino hasta que asesinó a Dumbledore. Fue entonces cuando lo supe, supe que había algo más, que solo la admiración que yo pensé de principio.

Y ahora ya no habría momento de decirlo porque él se había ido.

Porque él me ha dejado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad creen que soy capaz de asesinar a mi querido Snape.
> 
> Ya lo verán.
> 
> Adrel


	2. Hablando de Fantasmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.

Ya no sé si volverás,

si te quedas o te vas.

Si puedo mirar atrás

y no verte junto a mí,

no sé qué será de ti…

**(No sé qué será de mí, Sylvania)**

En el techo flotaban enormes globos de luz que bañaban las paredes blancas de luminosidad. De las paredes colgaban numerosos retratos cuyos ocupantes no me prestaban atención. San Mungo ahora se veía relativamente tranquilo en comparación con el caos que había reinado apenas unos días antes, al final de la batalla en Hogwarts. En aquel momento me acercaba hacia la puerta donde Harry estaba internado, recuperándose de sus heridas después del enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Yo intentaba poner atención a lo que me rodeaba, aunque en los últimos días me sentía despegada del universo, sentía que Severus Snape se había llevado con él una parte que me ataba al mundo.

Estaba por llamar a la puerta, fue entonces cuando lo vi, caminaba dándome la espalda hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Sin duda era un error, él estaba muerto, él sucumbió ante la mordedura de Nagini. Me quedé mirando sin que mi mente pudiera procesar lo que veía.

Cuando iba a la escuela muggle había ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se acercaba Halloween que a mis compañeras les gustaba hablar de fantasmas. Historias absurdas, que reflejaban los miedos de un montón de niñas de diez años. Yo no creía en nada de eso, por supuesto.

Entre todas las niñas siempre había alguna que contaba las historias, la que llevaba la voz cantante, mientras todas las demás formábamos un corro alrededor, jurando no creer, pero ávidas de escuchar una historia que todas sabíamos mentira.

Éramos, sin duda, las mejores oyentes, suspirábamos, lanzábamos grititos y nos cubríamos la boca en los momentos oportunos, pero llegaba un momento en que, entre tanta locura yo recuperaba la cordura y obviamente me cruzaba de brazos, chascaba la lengua y decía en mi mejor voz de incredulidad.

—No hay pruebas de que eso sea posible.

—Claro que si —me respondía alguna de ellas, desafiante, y se embarcaba de inmediato en un cuento sobre como un pariente cercano le había contado de algún conocido que tenía un amigo que había visto un fantasma.

Yo bufaba enfadada sin creer ni una palabra, recogía mis cosas mientras las demás soltaban palabras ofensivas hacia mí: "ratón de biblioteca", "come-libros", "sabihonda".

Luego llegaba a mi casa, me iba a mi habitación y hacía levitar los objetos, cómo podía decir que no creía en tales patrañas cuando yo misma era capaz de hacer cosas que no sabía cómo explicar. Al menos hasta la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts, y entonces resulta que soy una bruja.

Nunca olvidé al mago que trajo la noticia, Severus Snape, alto y delgado todo vestido de negro, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada triste, se presentó prudentemente con mis padres y luego de una pequeña demostración nos convenció.

—Entonces —le dije interrumpiéndolo mientras convertía las flores del jarrón de mamá en murciélagos y luego de vuelta en girasoles — ¿lo que hago es magia?

—Así es Señorita… —miró de nuevo el sobre que llevaba en la mano —Granger.

Yo asentí, sin decir nada ¿qué podría decir? Mi madre lloraba en silencio tomada del brazo de mi padre, ambos parecían aliviados de saber por fin el motivo de todos los "accidentes" que ocurrían a mí alrededor. El hombre me tendió el sobre y yo leí, enviado a mí sin ninguna duda:

Srita. Hermione Jean Granger

El dormitorio de la izquierda

13 Bartholomew St.,

Exeter,

Devon.

Sin apenas pensarlo me dirigí al hombre vestido de negro, y me abracé a su torso, me hizo una leve mueca, pero yo estaba tan feliz que no me importó.

De modo que, volviendo a las historias de las niñas de mi colegio muggle debo decir en su favor, que en efecto los fantasmas existen y que obviamente Hogwarts está plagado de ellos, lo cual es extraño, esa sería la palabra que mas se ajusta a la situación.

Entonces como toda una sabihonda apenas llegada a Hogwarts me dirigí a la biblioteca, lo investigué, los muggles no pueden ver a los fantasmas, por lo que las historias que aquellas niñas contaban, tenían forzosamente que ser mentiras. Si un muggle está cerca de un fantasma, siente frío y tal vez miedo, pero no puede verlo.

Pero los magos, podemos verlos. Hay muchas cosas que decir de los fantasmas, fueron personas a las que el miedo, la añoranza o como dicen los muggles "los asuntos pendientes" atan a este mundo, particularmente a un lugar y que llevan una existencia extraña, rememorando lo que fueron en vida pero sin tener ni una cosa ni otra, ni vivo ni muerto, ni vida, ni descanso, solo un extraño limbo en el que vagar.

El problema no es que fuera un fantasma lo que yo veía allí en el pasillo de San Mungo, el problema es que dudo mucho que él deseara quedarse vagando en este mundo, el problema es que yo lo vi, lo vi, como veo a cualquiera de los demás, con su capa ondeante, vestido de negro resaltando por el corredor de paredes blancas de San Mungo, resaltando como un cuervo entre palomas, en medio de un pasillo lleno de medimagos que iban vestidos de color verde lima, con su paso cauto y el cabello negro. Pero nadie mas pareció notarlo, tal vez estaba tan ansiosa de verlo que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, entorné los ojos, no podía ser, estaba muerto, yo estaba presente cuando el medimago lo cubrió con una sábana blanca como una mortaja, apartándolo de mi por siempre, pero lo vi, estoy segura que lo vi.

Caminaba absorto y daba vuelta en uno de los pasillos perpendiculares a aquel en el que yo estaba, sin que ninguna de las personas de alrededor le prestara la menor atención.

Me olvidé por un segundo de Harry y me dirigí hacia aquel pasillo en el que lo había visto dar la vuelta, pero cuando llegué no había nadie en el pasillo, salvo una enfermera tomando notas en una carpeta de color manila con una pluma de pavorreal.

—Disculpe —le dije y ella levantó la vista de sus anotaciones — ¿Ha visto pasar a un hombre? —Me miró frunciendo el ceño como si pensara que yo le tomaba el pelo, tal vez debía ser más específica —pensé que había tomado este pasillo —me expliqué tratando de enmendar la primera mala impresión —alto, delgado, cabello largo, negro, vestido también de negro.

—No he visto a nadie pasar por aquí Señorita —sentí ganas de llorar, la mujer debió de darse cuenta por que añadió —pero acabo de salir de una de las habitaciones, señaló las numerosas puertas que plagaban el pasillo tal vez entró en alguna de ellas o en la sala 49 –hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando un par de puertas al final del pasillo.

—Gracias —dije y avancé hacia el final del pasillo, reconocía aquel lugar, sentía la mirada de la mujer en la nuca, quizás preguntándose si no debía yo misma estar encerrada en aquella sala.

Miré por los ojos de buey que tenían las puertas de tambor, tenía conocidos en aquella sala, los padres de Neville deambulaban al fondo, unas camas antes Lockhart se miraba en un espejo intentando acomodar un rizo rebelde que le caía sobre la frente.

Claro que Severus Snape no estaba ahí, una lágrima se me escapó, tal vez quien debía estar recluida fuera, efectivamente yo, al parecer estaba viendo visiones.

—Está muerto —me dije a mi misma mientras limpiaba la lágrima con furia.

Me estaba comportando como una estúpida, caminé de regreso por el pasillo ya vacío, la enfermera se había retirado, o tal vez había entrado en alguna otra habitación, tomé de vuelta el pasillo principal y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Harry.

—Hora de volver a la realidad Hermione, —me dije a mi misma era tan fácil decirlo y tan difícil hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ¿alguien sabe que está sucediendo?


	3. La Última Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos me paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten.
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.

Hoy mi cielo yace gris,

sin estrellas que te hagan sonreír.

Hoy la luna se durmió

y su luz se apagó,

no sé qué va a ser de mí…

**(No sé que será de mí, Sylvania)**

 

Todo había sido turbulento en torno a él, principiando con su vida y terminando con su muerte, el tiempo que duró sufriendo, tirado, ahogándose en su propia sangre en la casa de los gritos. Los intentos infructuosos de los medimagos por salvarlo, la resistencia del ministerio a considerarlo un héroe, "no hay pruebas suficientes" dijeron, las memorias que Harry tenía no eran pruebas contundentes.

—Si Snape fue capaz de engañar a Voldemort —nos dijo Kingsley a Harry, Ron y a mí unos días antes de su sepelio, en su despacho —bien pudo ser capaz de engañar a Dumbledore, nada nos garantiza, Harry, que esas memorias sean fidedignas —Kingsley continuó diciendo —Snape fue un gran mago, eso yo no lo discuto, —pareció que quería dar una negativa sin dejar de sonar conciliador —era muy inteligente, es eso lo que me hace dudar, conocía las artes oscuras…

—Usted es auror —dijo Harry molesto— ¿conoce las artes oscuras?

—Claro pero…

— ¿Y eso lo hace deshonesto?

—Harry —respondió Kingsley.

—Snape fue un héroe —aclaré en tono bajo, mi voz flaqueaba desde hacía demasiados días.

—Hermione —dijo Kingsley en tono pacificador.

Harry y yo estábamos sentados frente al ministro, mientras Ron estaba de brazos cruzados más al fondo, se había vuelto taciturno, la guerra nos había cambiado a todos.

—No me importa —dijo Harry —si el Ministerio no reconoce a Snape como un héroe, para mí lo es, salvó mi vida y la de muchos otros, así es como lo sostendré en público Kingsley. —Luego al ver que Kingsley no decía nada Harry remató —también pediré a la profesora McGonagall permiso para sepultarlo en el castillo, junto a Dumbledore.

—Harry —murmuró Kingsley negando con la cabeza —la comunidad mágica te ve como un referente, eres un héroe —luego hizo un ademán abarcándonos también a Ron y a mí —los tres lo son, si ustedes reconocen a Snape como un héroe ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de la que la sociedad mágica lo haga también?

—Es por eso que te estoy avisando Kingsley —le respondió Harry —nosotros tres sabemos que Snape fue un héroe —Ron se removió incómodo en el fondo de la oficina, obviamente él no estaba tan seguro —de modo que es tu decisión lo que quieras hacer, yo solo te pongo sobre aviso.

—Pero Harry —Kingsley se desesperaba por momentos, se paso las manos por la cabeza calva —no te parece que es el colmo de… —el ministro buscó las palabras, al mover la cabeza su pendiente de oro destelló —bueno, del mal gusto sepultarlo junto a Dumbledore, fue él quien lo mató.

—Ya te expliqué las circunstancias en las que Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, no me parece de mal gusto y si quieres mi opinión creo que McGonagall estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Luego Harry se puso de pie y yo junto con él, Ron se acercó en silencio.

—Que tengas buen día Kingsley —con esa frase de Harry nos despedimos y caminamos hacia fuera de la oficina y hacia la salida del ministerio.

La gente nos señalaba mientras recorríamos los pasillos abarrotados. Por fin llegamos a la calle y caminamos hacia el callejón donde nos desapareceríamos.

— ¿De verdad teníamos que hacer esto? —preguntó Ron a nadie en particular.

Suspiré mortificada, Ron era el más renuente en lo que a la inocencia de Snape se refería, no quería sonar arrogante, pero sospechaba que yo era en parte la culpable. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sabías a lo que veníamos, Ron —le dije.

—Si, ya —me respondió de mala gana —solo preferiría que dejaras de llorar por él cada que alguien lo menciona, —quise llorar, mis ojos se tornaron acuosos, intenté retener las lágrimas, pero mi gesto no fue suficiente para Ron por que concluyó —ahí vas de nuevo, no lo entiendo Hermione, nos humilló durante seis años —luego negó con la cabeza y dijo a modo de despedida —nos vemos después.

— ¿Irás al funeral? —le preguntó Harry.

—Es necesario ¿no? —Había amargura en sus palabras —para que lo reconozcan como héroe tiene que parecer que nosotros lo hacemos —terminó con ironía.

—Gracias, Ron —dije.

Pero él solo me miró dolido y se fue.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

McGonagall caminaba con paso marcial por las mazmorras, rebuscando en el baúl que Snape tenía a los pies de la cama y después en el armario.

Mientras tanto yo seguía recorriendo con la mirada todos los recovecos de aquellas habitaciones, jamás esperé estar ahí, jamás esperé que su habitación fuera tan… íntima.

Su despacho lleno de grandes cuadros de horribles torturas, con frascos fríos, colores oscuros y animales viscosos no daba muestras de que él considerara aquello un hogar, pero sus habitaciones eran como entrar a otro mundo. Dominaba la alcoba una imponente cama de dosel con muchas almohadas, las paredes de piedra, hacían que la habitación pareciera excavada en la tierra misma, cubiertas por anaqueles con libros y mas libros por todos lados, un sofá enfrente de una formidable chimenea, con diseños de serpientes y sobre la chimenea una enorme fotografía de una mujer, por principio sentí la punzada de los celos, era obvio que era una foto muggle pues la habitante de aquel marco permanecía fija con la mirada perdida en un tiempo remoto, al ver al pie de la foto el nombre de la mujer Eileen Prince, su madre, los celos empezaron a desvanecerse solo para reaparecer de golpe, cuando una foto mas pequeña llamó mi atención, la tomé, en un marco de plata, la foto de una mujer pelirroja, escribía en un pergamino y volteaba de pronto sorprendida. Al parecer la habían tomado sin su consentimiento.

Algo dentro de mi se removió, algo indefinido en mi estómago como una serpiente sumamente venenosa, quise odiar a esa mujer pelirroja con todo y sus ojos verdes por ser hermosa, quise odiarla por haber sido amada de una forma tan tremenda, de una forma que yo jamás conocería, los celos y la envidia invadieron mi sangre haciéndole hervir, dejé bruscamente el portarretrato y la mujer pelirroja me lanzó una mirada de enojo.

— ¿Es que solo tenía ropa negra? —preguntó a la nada una muy frustrada McGonagall sin que las lágrimas pararan de correr por sus mejillas.

—Supongo que si —le respondí, mirando el interior del armario —nunca lo vi vestido de otro color.

—Yo tampoco —dijo McGonagall, me senté sobre la cama y seguí escuchando a la mujer—bueno, claro que cuando era alumno usaba el uniforme, pero siempre se ponía la túnica cerrada de modo que siempre parecía vestir de negro y luego —siguió contando la profesora, parecía que necesitara hablar —cuando regresó y tomó el puesto de pociones nunca volví a verlo vestir de otro color, es como si hubiera estado de luto todos estos años.

—Si —le respondí mi voz sonó amarga, tan llena de veneno que yo misma me sorprendí, pero aun así no traté de evitarlo —por ella —señalé al lugar en donde descansaba el retrato de Lily Evans.

—Si, —me respondió mi profesora —Lily Evans, era una buena persona —rodé los ojos sin mirar a nadie en particular, lo último que necesitaba era que me describieran todas las virtudes de Santa Lily Evans, tal vez McGonagall lo notó porque dijo —siempre he creído que debió cortar las alas de Severus de raíz. —Miré a la jefa de mi casa en espera de que continuara —ella enamoraba a James, bueno, creo que lo amaba, pero a la vez parecía sentir algo por Severus —seguí en silencio imaginando a ambos hombres babeando por la pelirroja —no sé qué era, claro que no era amor, quizás algo como una obsesión, cuando Severus parecía sanar o mostraba interés en otras mujeres, ella volvía a buscarlo y él, claro, que se ilusionaba…

—Se tiene que ser muy perra —dije sin medir mis palabras —para hacerle eso a alguien.

McGonagall frunció los labios como si fuera a reñirme pero continuó hablando como si mi interrupción no hubiera ocurrido.

—…volvía a buscarla, luego ella quizás al sentirlo seguro de nuevo, lo dejaba, Severus la buscaba, la seguía y ella lo rechazaba, le daba esperanzas pero nunca lo aceptaba del todo.

Sollocé en silencio deseando hacer pedazos el portarretrato que tenía la fotografía de la madre de Harry. El vidrio se partió por la mitad y Lily Evans nos lanzó una mirada azorada desde su fotografía.

—Tranquila Señorita Granger.

—Lo siento Profesora, hace mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de mi magia, años.

—Señorita Granger —la miré —Hermione, siempre ha sido mi alumna favorita, aunque técnicamente no debería tener un alumno favorito, —aclaró —y de verdad la aprecio, usted ha vivido a su corta vida una guerra, yo a mis tantísimos años tengo dos guerras sobre los hombros —Minerva me miraba desde detrás de sus gafas cuadradas por primera vez me di cuenta de lo anciana que era, con su figura fuerte y recta como una torre, por vez primera pensé que ella podía ser mi madre, mi abuela, por Merlín, podría ser la abuela de mi madre —¿qué es lo que sucede con usted?

—No la entiendo Profesora McGonagall.

—Yo estoy aquí porque me siento culpable —la mujer se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado, luego soltó el llanto despacio, —el día en que ustedes tomaron Hogwarts, cuando Severus se fue, ahora lo entiendo, él no me atacó se defendió de mi, incluso sacó de combate a Alecto y Amycus para que no pudieran atacarme; Hermione, lo último que Severus escuchó de mi fue como lo llamaba cobarde. —Mas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas —vivió durante casi veinte años con todos nosotros en Hogwarts y aun así no pude ver detrás de su máscara.

—El engañó a Voldemort —le respondí tratando de consolarla, tomándola del hombro —era muy inteligente, no se culpe por eso.

Ella me miró agradeciendo mis palabras con un asentimiento.

—Ese es mi motivo Hermione, ¿cuál es el suyo?

Miré sus ojos y me sentí confiada, necesitaba hablar con alguien, sabía que Harry, Luna, Ron y Ginny hablaban a mis espaldas con respecto a Severus Snape, pero ninguno había podido reunir el valor necesario para preguntarme, y yo, no había reunido el valor para confesar a mis amigos qué pasaba. Yo lo prefería así, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien qué era lo que sucedía conmigo.

— ¿Puedo confiar en usted, en que quedará entre nosotras?

—Por supuesto.

Intenté pensar la manera de decirlo, pero al parecer no había una forma fácil, así que lo solté tal como era, sin adornos.

—Estaba enamorada de él. —Ella me miró con intensidad y luego al suelo.

— ¿Usted y él...? —se quedó callada dejando que yo infiriera el resto de la frase.

—No claro que no, él, bueno, era mi maestro y creo que yo existía en su mundo en función a que existía Harry, yo era la amiga sabelotodo de Harry.

—Si existe alguien —dijo McGonagall —que merecía otra oportunidad era Severus —yo sollocé —creo que se habría sentido muy honrado de que alguien como usted, Señorita Granger, se hubiera fijado en él —la mujer limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas y me dio un maternal abrazo.

—No cree Profesora que es impropio… que yo sintiera eso.

— ¿Por la diferencia de edad? —Completó Minerva — ¿porque era su profesor? —luego miró de nuevo al suelo como meditando —yo no puedo decirlo de la misma manera que lo diría Albus, pero él pensaba que el amor valía la pena, siempre y cuando fuera amor sincero, yo creo lo mismo.

La miré y asentí, no me sentía mejor, pero al menos sentía que podía respirar con un poco menos de presión. McGonagall se puso de pie y siguió rebuscando entre las ropas de Snape.

—Supongo que como siempre vestía de negro a Severus le gustaría que lo sepultaran vestido de ese color.

—Supongo que si —le dije y me puse de pie.

Ambas continuamos buscando entre kilos de ropa negra algo especial, un traje especial para que Severus Snape acudiera a su última despedida.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

El día en que sepultamos a Dumbledore, todo fue esplendor, magos vinieron de muchos lugares, el sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban en el mejor día del verano, la voz sobrenatural de Fawkes se escuchaba rebotando en las paredes del castillo. El anciano descansaba sobre la que sería su lápida de mármol blanco, gente reía, recordando al viejo director y sus excentricidades, otros lloraban extrañando ya al mago más poderoso de la actualidad.

El día en que sepultamos a Snape fue todo lo contrario. Incluso el cielo parecía haberse vestido de luto. Aquel día de verano era tormentoso, el cielo gris, casi negro, lanzaba sonidos amenazantes haciendo que una y otra vez quienes estábamos ahí reunidos lanzáramos miradas nerviosas en espera de que las primeras gotas cayeran.

A pesar de que era verano el viento arrancaba aullidos de los árboles del bosque prohibido, unos pocos magos y brujas estábamos sentados esperando la ceremonia.

Al frente Kingsley y un par de brujos del ministerio charlaban en voz baja. Un poco más allá pude distinguir a algunos miembros de la orden, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, los Weasley al completo, incluido George Weasley, al que Snape había cercenado una oreja, y que sin embargo ahí estaba, sin rencores. Ron estaba de pie un poco aparte mirando hacia el lago con la vista perdida en pensamientos que nadie conocería, poco había quedado del pelirrojo atolondrado que conocí.

Vi también con agradecimiento a algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, Neville acompañado de su abuela que hablaba de manera elegante con Xenophilus Lovegood con Luna al lado. Sin duda fieles a Harry, estaban ahí no tanto por Snape sino por el niño que vivió.

Apenas había unas pocas personas más, los miembros del profesorado, el medimago al que amenace en San Mungo y era todo.

Nadie lloraba, salvo yo.

McGonagall tenía la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos pero en aquel momento no derramaba ninguna lágrima, estaba sentada mirando fijamente el cuerpo inerte que antes había sido Severus Snape. Él, descansaba sobre una plancha de ónix vestido con las mejores galas que Minerva y yo habíamos encontrado en sus armarios, las manos sobre el pecho sosteniendo su varita. Un sepulcro blanco para Dumbledore, un sepulcro negro para Snape.

Un mago bajito se puso de pie, mirando en torno al escueto conjunto que acompañaba al difunto, miró alrededor como esperando al resto del cortejo fúnebre, pero éramos todos, Snape no tenía familia, ni amigos y aunque su muerte fue de dominio público al parecer la idea de que era un traidor persistía.

—El día de hoy nos reunimos para despedir la esencia de Severus Tobías Snape, su cuerpo y su magia nos abandonan —el hombre siguió hablando en una perorata a la que no puse atención. Habló del título de Maestro en Pociones que Severus ostentaba, pero no hizo ninguna mención a su papel en la guerra —si alguien desea hacer uso de la palabra.

Harry se puso de pie, se veía extraño todo vestido de negro, la seriedad de su rostro no concordaba con la imagen del chico que yo conocía, sino más bien con la de un adulto, el cielo lanzó un crujido en advertencia, todos miramos con aprensión.

Harry empezó a hablar, algo decía sobre la trágica infancia de Snape, la trágica juventud de Snape, la trágica vida de Snape, la trágica muerte de Snape, al parecer no había una sola cosa en Snape que no hubiera sido trágica. Lo que si es seguro es que si Snape hubiera estado ahí lo asesinaría con una mirada, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que no quería la lástima de nadie. Harry terminó su discurso de forma dramática al decir que era el hombre más valiente que había conocido, un digno pupilo de Dumbledore.

Empecé a retorcerme las manos con nerviosismo, sabía qué pasaría enseguida, no quería, no quería ver como prendían fuego al cuerpo de Severus, no creía que pudiera verlo y sin embargo, cómo podría hacerme a la idea de que se había ido si no estaba presente en el último momento.

Minerva tomó una de mis manos, sentí que las suyas también temblaban. No supe si buscaba dar un consuelo o recibirlo, de modo que también apreté sus manos con las mías en espera. Nadie más se puso de pie por lo que el mago bajito se acercó.

—Magia has sido —dijo apuntando con su varita al cuerpo de Snape —y a la magia vuelves.

Un rayo fino de color plata salió de su varita y se estrelló contra la lápida de ónix negro, llamas estallaron en el mármol como si se tratara de una pira funeraria, pagana, pareció calculado, cuando las llamas azules se alzaron hacia el cielo, el cielo respondió con una lluvia furiosa, y después un relámpago golpeó el bosque prohibido. Todos los congregados se fueron rumbo al castillo, buscando refugio, solo McGonagall y yo seguíamos sentadas en nuestros lugares, empapadas, McGonagall se había desembarazado de sus lentes cuadrados, era imposible saber si lloraba con el rostro mojado por la lluvia, igual que el mío. Se veía extraña con el cabello mojado escapándose de su apretado moño, no quería ni imaginar el aspecto que yo misma tendría.

Sin saber por qué alcé la vista hacia el castillo, allá en la torre de astronomía un sombra negra se erguía, sabía que estaba viendo visiones, que no podía ser él, aunque también sabía que no quedaba nadie en el castillo, parpadeé intentando limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero la cortina de lluvia era tan gruesa que apenas podía distinguir, si forzaba la vista parecía estar ahí de pie mirándonos, mirándome.

Negué con la cabeza segura de haber enloquecido y miré de nuevo su sepulcro. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, como si Snape luchara en aquellas llamas contra la naturaleza para que siguieran ardiendo a pesar de la lluvia, cuando las flamas se apagaron dejando ver el ónix convertido en una lápida me acerqué, podía verse grabado en relieve el cuerpo, el rostro, los rasgos del profesor Snape, en uno de los lados se leía una frase que yo misma había pedido que grabaran:

"La medida del amor, es amar sin medida"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, entonces, ¿está muerto o no está muerto?
> 
> Ustedes que dicen. Hagan sus apuestas.
> 
> Adrel


	4. La Habitación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por Chuck, quisiera estar en mi casa dormida, necesito otra taza de café...
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore.

Cada noche es peor,

solo en nuestra habitación,

llorando le pido a Dios

que te devuelva el calor

que una noche te robó.

( **No sé que será de mí, Sylvania** )

 

— ¿Adónde irá? —me preguntó McGonagall mientras las dos bebíamos un té en su despacho, —supe lo que pasó con sus padres.

Nos habíamos acercado al fuego de la chimenea buscando hacer entrar en calor nuestros cuerpos fríos luego de habernos empapado bajo el agua.

—No lo sé profesora, la verdad —me quedé mirando un poco el fuego —quisiera buscar un trabajo, también quisiera tomarme un descanso, me siento algo confusa ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en Hogwarts un tiempo? —Me preguntó la mujer empezado a tutearme, le sonreí —podrías ayudarnos con la restauración, mientras decides qué quieres hacer.

Levanté la vista, volver a Hogwarts era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

—De verdad me lo permitiría.

—Por supuesto.

—Profesora, —tragué un poco, la petición que estaba por hacer era sumamente delicada, no quería verme apresurada ni ansiosa al hacerla — ¿cómo dispondrá de las cosas del Profesor Snape?

Ella me miró, mis manos sudaban y sentía un hormigueo en las palmas.

—Aun no lo sé, me respondió, —miró al retrato donde el profesor Dumbledore dormía plácido, roncando, parecía necesitar un consejo del viejo Director en aquel momento —no hay nadie que vaya a reclamarlas —luego añadió —quizás te gustaría tener algunas cosas.

—No lo sé, —le dije yo sinceramente —claro que me gustaría, pero a la vez me produce malestar, necesito cerrar ese círculo.

Ella asintió, mientras continuamos bebiendo el té en silencio.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Me instalé en la torre de Gryffindor, a pesar de que según McGonagall era una zona insegura del castillo ya que había quedado muy dañada, pero no me sentía capaz de estar en ningún otro lugar. Además, la pared de la sala común que daba a los terrenos tenía un enorme agujero lo cual, a pesar de ser inseguro daba una hermosa vista cada amanecer y atardecer. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó.

Habíamos pasado el día entero en la reconstrucción, era complicado, había que levantar piedra por piedra, y ajustarlas como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Por principio había pensado que con un enorme _reparo_ sería suficiente, o más bien, con ir lanzando _reparos_ a diestro y siniestro por todo el castillo, pero obviamente me había equivocado, cada piedra, cada parte del castillo destilaba la magia con la que había sido construido, de modo que magia intentando reparar magia chocaba, así que muchas veces teníamos que hacer gran parte del trabajo manualmente.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, los elfos de las cocinas intentaban mantener todo en orden y limpio además de prepararnos las comidas a Minerva y a mí. Éramos las únicas habitantes de Hogwarts, algunas veces me extrañaba que ni alumnos, ni exalumnos, ni profesores se pasaran por ahí para ayudarnos.

La cena de aquel día fue espléndida, como todas, había perdido la cuenta de el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, mi memoria fallaba por momentos y no recordaba exactamente qué había estado haciendo, incluso había ocasiones en las que no recordaba muy bien como había llegado a determinados lugares, como si solo apareciera allí. McGonagall decía que era el shock de la guerra y que debía visitar a un medimago, pero yo negaba y le respondía que lo único que necesitaba era despejar la mente.

Luego de la cena, exhaustas nos despedimos, Minerva se dirigió a sus habitaciones y yo, sin comentarlo me fui a las mazmorras.

Contuve el aire en los pulmones y me estremecí, tenía miedo, no estoy segura de qué; sentía miedo sobre lo que iba a encontrar y miedo de no encontrar nada, miedo de saber y no saber.

Sentía que si encontraba más muestras de amor por la pelirroja me iba a quebrar, que ya no iba a quedar nada de mí, pero sentía también que si no encontraba nada siempre iba a preguntarme cómo fue su vida. Y sé, de cualquier manera, que de nada va a servir, nada va a cambiar, él está muerto, nunca me quiso, nunca tuve oportunidad de decir lo que sentía, yo voy a vivir toda mi vida con la opresión de esas palabras atoradas en mi garganta.

Abro la puerta del despacho pensando en que es un error, en que voy a arrepentirme después, pero aun así entro, el lugar parece sacado de una película de terror, hace frío en comparación con el ambiente caldeado del resto del castillo. El despacho está a oscuras, una figura negra me sobresalta, parece moverse por entre las sombras del despacho, estoy segura de que es él por lo que enciendo mi varita para dar un poco de luz, no hay nadie, parece un lugar abandonado, la chimenea aun tiene maderas de lo que debió ser la última fogata que allí se encendió, me acerco al escritorio donde están abandonados algunos pergaminos, aquí y allá tienen tachaduras y comentarios ácidos con la letra apretada y fuerte de Severus Snape.

Me alejo, las manos me tiemblan, ruego que las piernas no tiemblen mientras entró a su habitación, enciendo las velas que hay por aquí y por allá y apago mi varita, todo está tal como Minerva y yo lo dejamos.

Desde la chimenea el cuadro con la imagen de Eileen Prince domina la estancia. Me acerco al lugar en el que descansa la fotografía de la madre de Harry, la pelirroja no está en el cuadro, mejor, pienso y pongo el portarretratos boca abajo para evitar verla. Miro alrededor y me acerco a los estantes.

Estoy absorta mirando los libros, hay muchos de artes oscuras y pociones, prácticamente todos, pero me encuentro con la grata sorpresa de que aquí y allá salpicando como pecas los enormes libreros existen libros distintos. Algo sobre transformaciones por aquí, algo sobre encantamientos por allá, sonrío al encontrarme un libro de aritmancia, algo sobre alquimia y suelto una franca carcajada al hallar un par de novelas góticas muggles, todo muy al estilo Severus Snape.

Un ruido me sobre salta, volteó de inmediato pero no hay nadie.

— ¿Minerva? —Pregunto — ¿Minerva? —nadie contesta.

Lo imaginé estoy segura.

Vuelvo la vista hacia los libros pero ya no puedo concentrarme estoy segura de que hay alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Peor aun, estoy segura de que Severus Snape con su garganta sangrante está del otro lado de la puerta y de que está muy molesto porque he estado husmeando en sus libros.

Estoy cansada, eso es todo. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la Torre de Gryffindor, a dormir. Mañana que me sienta mejor volveré.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Estoy aquí de nuevo aunque no recuerdo cómo llegué. Recuerdo haberme ido, pero no recuerdo haber regresado. Sacudo la cabeza, el cansancio, es todo.

La pelirroja me mira con curiosidad desde su portarretrato, estúpida mujer, lo tomo sin miramientos y lo pongo boca abajo, no entiendo como volvió a su posición original.

Aparto de mi mente el enigma del portarretrato y continuó mirando los libreros que Severus tiene, entonces encuentro algo, es un libro, forrado en cuero negro y con una cerradura de acero pequeña pero muy pesada, labrada, antigua, el ojo de la cerradura tiene una forma extraña yo nunca he visto una llave que pueda encajar.

El pergamino amarillento del que está hecho parece muy usado, es grueso, no puedo asegurarlo de ninguna manera pero tiene toda la forma de un diario.

Miro alrededor, la sensación de que Severus Snape está ahí, frunciendo el ceño por mi intrusión me hace mirar de nuevo, ahora entiendo la sensación que deben de tener los muggles cuando un fantasma está cerca, el frío, la sensación de sentirse observados, el sudor corriendo por la espalda, la mirada periférica que te muestra sombras a ambos lados, sombras que desaparecen cuando las miras.

No puedo seguir ahí, tomo el libro con forma de diario y pongo pies en polvorosa, cruzo el despacho de un tirón esperando que de la oscuridad surja una mano pálida, de largos dedos y me tome del brazo, que me hale a la oscuridad mientras reclama mi intrusión a sus aposentos.

Corro, salgo al pasillo que está también a oscuras, ¿por qué los elfos no han encendido las antorchas?, corro mas rápido, pero el final del pasillo parece lejano, muy lejano, creo que jamás voy a llegar, voy a seguir corriendo por éste pasillo por siempre, como un alma en pena, corriendo, corriendo, de golpe tropiezo contra el primer escalón que lleva hacia la planta baja de Hogwarts, sin ponerme de pie, con el diario abrazado al pecho, ayudándome con una mano y las piernas, trepo por la escalera como una araña y llego al pasillo que lleva al vestíbulo, aunque sigo sintiendo frío al menos las antorchas están encendidas.

Abrazo con ambas manos el diario y pegada a la pared me dejo caer llorando en silencio cierro los ojos con cansancio, no sé por qué he escapado, de qué tengo miedo, mi respiración es agitada después de haber corrido lo que parecen kilómetros, qué me pasa, me aterroriza qué, no lo sé.

La idea de encontrarme con un fantasma no me asustaba tanto como la idea de encontrarme con él, la idea de que hubiera regresado, la idea de que no estuviera, en el fondo, la idea de que mi corazón, mi cerebro, mis ojos, mis sentidos me traicionaran, la idea de que en realidad no hubiera nada salvo el vacío.

—Señorita Granger —su voz me llegó clara como si estuviera de pie junto a mi.

Abro los ojos azorada mirando el pasillo vacío, el vestíbulo vacío, solo eso.

—Estás volviéndome loca —le grito a la nada.

Solo el eco me responde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, eso es todo, me voy por más café. Mientras ustedes piensen en lo que sucede.


	5. El Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, discúlpenme por la falta de actualización del día de ayer, pero fue un día muy largo, no sé que más decir, necesito cantidades industriales de cafeína en este momento para comenzar a funcionar y eso que hace casi cuatro horas que ando levantada :S
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Y este capítulo en particular para Yazmín Snape que tuvo que sobrevivir una semana entera sin spoilers XD. Sorry, fue una semana difícil, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir XDD.

Solo el tiempo me dirá

si me puedo levantar,

si podré olvidar tu voz,

tu sonrisa, tu ilusión

tus caricias y tu amor.

( **No sé que será de mí, Sylvania** )

 

Me pongo de pie y avanzo por el pasillo, el diario abrazado contra mi pecho como si se tratara de un tesoro, avanzo hasta llegar a las puertas que llevan hacia el gran comedor, afuera el sol está muy alto en el cielo, lo veo traspasar las ventanas con su luz, debí quedarme dormida en el pasillo, aunque no lo recuerdo, tengo la sensación de que anochecía cuando entré a la mazmorra, intento poner el tiempo en orden pero no lo logro.

Sacudo la cabeza confundida, algunas veces siento que el tiempo pasa de manera distinta, como si no viviera con continuidad, como si solo diera saltos de un día a otro, incluso el castillo algunas veces parece completo, como si ya no hubiera nada más que reparar. Pero no puede ser, la torre de Gryffindor sigue teniendo el enorme agujero que hace que vea los terrenos al completo desde ahí.

Escucho ruidos en el Gran Comedor y me acerco, al fondo la profesora McGonagall se afana en adornar un enorme árbol de navidad, es hermoso, tan verde que podría ser parte de un bosque encantado, McGonagall hace florituras con su varita y de ella salen flotando carámbanos que parecen de hielo, o tal vez cristal y se acomodan en las ramas del árbol, en la rama de la punta una estrella que parece brillar en luz blanca ilumina todo el conjunto.

— ¿Profesora McGonagall?

—Hola Hermione —me responde sin apenas desviar la vista de su tarea.

— ¿No es algo pronto para poner los adornos de navidad? —le digo con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿quién pone los adornos en junio?

— ¿Pronto? —Ella me mira, sin comprender, y sonríe —mañana es noche buena Señorita Granger.

No hay ningún espejo cerca, pero no lo necesito para saber que palidecí, no llevo tanto tiempo en el castillo, a pasado si acaso una semana, solo una semana, McGonagall tiene que estar equivocada es… no tengo idea que fecha es, pero si acaso estaremos a mediados de junio, es decir, no puede ser que estemos en diciembre.

Me alejo del fondo del comedor y veo a través de uno de los ventanales, fuera los terrenos están gélidos, el lago se ha congelado y el bosque prohibido está aplastado bajo lo que parecen toneladas de nieve, el cielo de color blanco perlado parece estar hecho también de escarcha, "no puede ser", me repito a mi misma, acabo de ver el sol en lo alto del cielo cuando venía para acá.

De pronto me doy cuenta de lo desabrigada que estoy apenas con pantalón de mezclilla y playera. Allá a lo lejos en el bosque prohibido hay alguien de pie, mirando el castillo, se perfectamente quien es, estoy segura de que es Snape, la temperatura parece descender otros diez grados de golpe, está ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando el castillo, me acerco aun más a la ventana, entornando los ojos, intentando forzar mi vista a que alcance a divisar algo que en realidad está muy lejos. Siento mi respiración agitarse.

—Profesora McGonagall —necesito que ella se acerque y me diga si lo que veo es real. Pero apenas en el instante en que desvié la vista para mirar a McGonagall él desapareció.

Trago saliva. Era Snape estoy segura que era Snape.

— ¿Está usted bien, Hermione? —me pregunta McGonagall, mientras me desplomo en una silla de la mesa de Slytherin.

Asiento y luego digo:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí profesora McGonagall?

Ella me mira y parece sopesar mi pregunta, luego frunce el ceño como si contara.

—Pues llegamos a principios de junio, ahora son casi finales de diciembre.

Una voz en mi cabeza dice "seis meses, casi siete".

McGonagall se acerca.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione?

—Es solo que no me parece que sea tanto tiempo. —Omito por completo decirle que no tengo idea de qué he estado haciendo todos esos meses, mis recuerdos se limitan casi por completo a mis incursiones a las habitaciones de Snape.

—Si, el tiempo parece pasar de una manera extraña algunas veces.

Al parecer ella ha tomado mis palabras como una profunda reflexión sobre el paso del tiempo y no como algo literal, no me puede ser que haya perdido siete meses sin saber en qué.

McGonagall se aleja de nuevo hacia el árbol, al parecer ya tiene suficientes carámbanos blancos y ahora saca de su varita unas enormes esferas doradas que vuelan hacia las ramas del árbol intercalándose con los carámbanos.

Recuerdo hace años, un árbol adornado de la misma manera, con los mismos carámbanos y las mismas esferas, probablemente, adornado por la misma McGonagall, cierro los ojos intentando acordarme y en mi mente lo veo, el baile de navidad, Víktor da vueltas y me hace moverme al mismo ritmo que él, yo sonrío sin poderlo evitar, él me agrada, sin embargo, mi vista se desvía constantemente hacia otro, hacia él.

Snape tiene cara de estar muy aburrido y un tanto abrumado por el ruido de la música, debe de estar acostumbrado al silencio de la mazmorra, sin embargo, hay un momento en el que al ver aquel árbol su mirada se suaviza, parece recordar otro momento.

Hay ocasiones en las que me he acostumbrado a sus ojos de enfado y a sus constantes asedios y rencores que casi he olvidado lo muy melancólica que puede ser su mirada. La música ruidosa termina dando paso a una canción más tranquila, siento las manos de Víktor en mi cintura y me dejo arrastrar por el ritmo de una balada, pero mi mirada no se despega de la figura del profesor Snape, mirando el árbol de navidad. De pronto levanta la vista y me mira, la cercanía de Víktor jamás hubiera logrado descolocarme de esa manera, su mirada se endurece, me siento tan sorprendida que no reacciono a dirigir la vista a otro lugar, parece sumamente enfadado y yo me siento como una intrusa, como si lo hubiera estado espiando, él se da media vuelta, deja de golpe el vaso del que bebía sobre la mesa mas cercana y se aleja fuera del gran comedor, mientras sigo meciéndome en los brazos de Víktor.

Abro los ojos de mi ensoñación y lo veo, igual que aquel día, abandonar el gran comedor hacia el vestíbulo.

Me pongo de pie de golpe, sin pensar lo tonto que suena aquello y salgo hacia el pasillo, los pasos resuenan en el castillo vacío, corro hacia el sonido, me detengo en una encrucijada intentando saber hacia donde continuar, respiro agitadamente, lo escucho, comienzo a correr de nuevo. Sigo caminando a ratos luego corriendo, extrañamente los pasos me llevan hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Escucho el retrato de la dama gorda cerrarse y luego la puerta de mi habitación, corro y al abrir la puerta espero toparme de cara con él, pero la habitación está vacía y yo me pregunto, no por última vez si me he vuelto loca.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Estoy escondida dentro del dosel de mi cama, no sé de qué me escondo, solo sé que no debo salir, el diario que encontré en las habitaciones de Severus está sobre mis piernas, abierto.

Abro los ojos asustada, mi respiración se entrecorta, no recuerdo haberlo abierto, no sé cómo forcé la cerradura, lo reviso, pero parece estar perfectamente, como si lo hubiera abierto con la llave.

Me acaricio el puente de la nariz, ¿por qué no recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí?

Intento hacer memoria, recuerdo haber perseguido a… niego con la cabeza, recuerdo haber escuchado ruidos y haber llegado a mi habitación vacía, luego… nada.

Abro el diario por la primera hoja, la caligrafía pulcra de Snape me saluda, la fecha es de hace años. Contengo la respiración esperando que alguien —Snape —abra de golpe las cortinas del dosel.

Me apresuro a leer, como si corriera contra el tiempo.

 

_A 11 de noviembre de 1980_

_Albus ha dicho que sería una buena idea, vaciar todos mis demonios en letras, dentro de un libro, la verdad creo que es una estupidez, las únicas personas que conozco que tienen diarios son las chiquillas risueñas que pululan en el colegio como si se tratara de plagas, se mueven a mi alrededor pestañando como si tuvieran tierra en los ojos, odio ser el único profesor joven que tienen, van dejando los diarios por ahí, y luego lloriquean por los rincones porque alguien más los ha encontrado y leído._

_Aun así, y aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta, lo haré, porque siento que me estoy envenenando de tanto odio y remordimientos, porque hay instantes, al recordar todo lo vivido que siento que la bilis sube por mi garganta, quemándola, sin dejarme respirar. Si el hijo de Lily no hubiera sobrevivido probablemente me hubiera suicidado, pero el necio chiquillo sobrevivió y ahora debo encontrar en los remordimientos el valor y la paciencia suficientes para convertirme en su niñera. Como si esa fuera la solución._

_Soy un imbécil._

 

Podía imaginar perfectamente al hombre escribiendo aquellas líneas, con unos veinte o veintiún años, con menos líneas en el rostro, la boca torcida y el ceño fruncido. Pasé las páginas al azar y las abrí algo más adelante, había muchos escritos.

 

_A 12 de diciembre de 1985_

_Hoy pasé por la casa de los muggles, de nuevo, han pasado meses desde que empecé a ir, y sigue siendo tan doloroso como al principio, por algún motivo que no comprendo pensé que el verlos a ellos, a Petunia y al hijo de Lily, de alguna manera, haría que el dolor fuera cicatrizando, pensé que a fuerza de verlos llegaría el momento en el que me insensibilizaría lo suficiente como para que ya no me importara, pero eso no ha pasado._

_Apenas a lo lejos pude ver a Petunia, esa mujer sigue siendo tan vulgar y corriente como lo era cuando fuimos niños, parece como si todas las virtudes sobresalientes de ésa familia hubieran ido a parar a Lily, mientras que Petunia se hubiera llevado la peor parte de la carga genética._

_La belleza física fue de Lily, la belleza de carácter fue de Lily, la magia fue de Lily, la amargura, la deslucida belleza, la vulgaridad de sangre todas fueron de Petunia._

_Llevaba a un bodoque en brazos, era obvio que era su hijo, de ella y del hombre enorme y soso con el que se casó. Jugaba con aquel mocoso mientras que otro niño de cabello negro permanecía sentado en una cobija sobre el césped, ella lo ignoraba y seguía jugando con su hijo._

_Sentí furia y quise hechizarla, cómo se atrevía a tratar de aquella manera al hijo de Lily, sin embargo, al verlo detenidamente fue como mirar la cara de James._

_Entonces me di cuenta que esto nunca funcionará, que nunca voy a dejar de sentirme culpable, que la herida no está cerrando, no está mejorando, que yo no estoy olvidando, que nada ha cambiado._

_De alguna manera me hizo sentir peor el mirarla, ¿porqué la gente como ella sobrevive mientras que la gente como Lily muere?_

_¿Acaso la respuesta no es obvia?, porque la gente como Lily se mezcla con gente como yo, yo que fui el único culpable de su muerte…_

 

Lo sabía, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el nombre de Lily apareciera, no puedo imaginar su vida, tantos años purgando una culpa que nunca va a terminar de supurar, que nunca se iba a perdonar.

 

_3 de julio 1987_

_Creo que estoy ebrio, y por una vez en mucho tiempo no me importa, he cuidado de no embriagarme, no sería ni siquiera un poco digno, ir a trompicones por los corredores como si fuera un borracho indigente que ronda por el callejón Knokturn, aun así no me importa, si pudiera bebería más, pero el whisky de fuego escasea, en pocas palabras botella y media desapareció, pero soy todo un maestro del autocontrol, así que en lugar de ir por el colegio dando algún espectáculo humillante, me dedico a estar encerrado y hacerle confesiones a este estúpido diario como si fuera un adolescente. No estoy seguro porque me embriago, no se si es de dolor…, no, creo que es más bien de estupidez._

_Podría decir que me embriago por gusto, pero en realidad lo que me duele es que me creía tan listo que nunca me di cuenta de lo imbécil que fui._

_Recuerdo aquel año no se bien como ocurrió pero ahí estaba, en Hogsmade, a mi izquierda Rodolphus, a mi derecha Lucius y frente a nosotros las tres hermanas Black, Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda. Claro que ellos cuatro (Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcisa y Lucius) estaban liados de modo que Andrómeda y yo nos encontramos de pronto abandonados en las tres escobas mientras las "parejitas" se iban por ahí._

_Las hermanas Black solo buscaban con quien abandonar a la pequeña de la familia y ellos alguien que la entretuviera, en realidad, no puedo decir que me sorprenda, ni ahora, ni entonces._

_Pero luego, de alguna manera, los dos comenzamos a disfrutar de esos abandonos, e incluso a vernos sin necesidad de que los otros cuatro estuvieran de excusa, no puedo negar que había algo en Andrómeda que me llamaba. Claro que no tenía la belleza deslumbrante de Narcisa y mucho menos la presencia de hierro de Bellatrix, pero en sus ojos grandes había algo que no se encontraba en sus hermanas, había gentileza, un rasgo difícil de encontrar en la casa de Slytherin._

_Decidimos ir, aquella navidad a Hogsmade pero luego todo se hecho a perder, Lily apareció llorando y yo me fui a consolarla._

_Dijo que James y ella habían peleado, que sabía que él no la amaba, mil y una cosas más que yo creí, ella ahora sabría que James no la quería, que yo era el indicado. Dejé a Andrómeda plantada, alguien me dijo después que me espero mas de dos horas en las tres escobas antes de darse por vencida, mientras tanto yo, entre mis brazos tenía a una llorosa Lily que no tenía en realidad ojos para mí, sino lágrimas para él._

_Jamás recordé a Andrómeda sino hasta el día siguiente cuando esperé a Lily fuera de su sala común, el asunto es que ella no venía sola sino con Potter, el maldito de Potter, al parecer, me dijo habían reconciliado sus diferencias y bla bla bla._

_No dije nada, que se puede decir en esos casos, acaricié su mejilla y me di media vuelta como el perdedor que era, entonces recordé a Andrómeda y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar escuchando las travesuras que hacía a sus hermanas cuando estaba en la casa Black, deseé su compañía para que me sacara del enorme agujero que amenazaba con engullirme en aquel momento, pero cuando la encontré e intenté disculparme ella con una mirada que parecía más propia de Bellatrix y con una frialdad glacial que no quedaba nada bien con sus rasgos cálidos me dijo que no tenía importancia. Jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra._

_El último salvavidas se hundió en ese momento, lo perdí, perdiendo así cualquier posibilidad de salvación._

Solté el aire contenido, ¿qué habría pasado si él se hubiera enamorado de Andrómeda Black, si hubiera abandonado el recuerdo de Lily?, quizás él no se habría convertido en mortífago, o quizás habría arrastrado a la madre de Tonks a la oscuridad junto a él.

 

Nunca lo diría por respeto a Harry pero francamente su madre era una perra.

Abro otra página al azar y me quedo de piedra, se perfectamente que día fue ése, el día en que él me llevó mi carta.

 

_15 de Julio 1991_

_Creo que es la prueba de que sigo siendo humano, hoy por la tarde Albus me obligó a llevar una carta a una chiquilla hija de muggles, tuve que explicar a los padres de que se trataba y hacer algunos hechizos sencillos para convencerlos, ellos estaban en principio reticentes, incluso a dejarme entrar a la casa, pero ella — la niña —me creyó al momento, algo murmuró sobre hacer volar los objetos e intenté explicarle que es normal a su edad no tener el completo control de la magia, luego me abrazó._

_Me abrazó, como se abraza a alguien querido, a un hermano, a un amigo, un padre. Me abrazó porque la noticia que le llevé la llenó de felicidad, por primera vez en años, no pude negarme al contacto, no pude escudarme en una cara de enfado o evitarlo, porque no lo vi venir, por primera vez en años recordé lo que es sentir el contacto humano la caricia de alguien, la piel de alguien, por primera vez en años alguien, sin tener motivos ulteriores, sin estar planeando algo en mi contra, sin intentar nada, me tocó._

_Podría decir que el contacto de la chiquilla fue vano, vacío, pues no había motivación de su parte ni de la mía, el contacto entre un adulto y una jovencita desconocidos sin ninguna razón de ser y que sin embargo, hizo vibrar la vena de humanidad que queda en mi interior._

_Por primera vez en años me di cuenta que en realidad no estoy muerto._

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido hoy, el día en que él apareció en mi puerta y me dio la mejor noticia que pude recibir, el día en que le conocí, con la emoción y once años apenas no supe que era lo que me estrujaba el estómago, ahora siete años después entiendo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él, a su presencia, a su cercanía. Me limpio las lágrimas del rostro solo de pensar que aquel día también fue significativo para él. Que ese momento tenía un lugar en su mente, aun y cuando fuera recóndito, que él podía recordar aquél como un buen día.

 

Hojeé el diario hacia años posteriores, sabiendo perfectamente lo que buscaba, el día del baile de navidad, el día en que miró el árbol de navidad. Ahí estaba.

 

_25 de diciembre de 1994_

_Falta poco para que amanezca, pero estoy seguro de que no voy a poder dormir, podría estar borracho, pero todo el whisky que ingerí fue a dar al inodoro, me siento tan asqueado de mi mismo que no pude contener mi estómago._

_¿Cómo pude?, es que, no me lo explico, ¡es una niña!, cuántos años tiene, quince si acaso, pero, ¡diablos!, hace años que esto no ocurría, hace años que… Qué ¿Qué?_

_Es que el día entero a sido una pesadilla, desde, creo que ni siquiera puedo escribir con coherencia…_

_El día, el día ha sido una pesadilla, cuando la vi entrar de la mano de Krum sentí removerse algo, en el estómago, algo que conozco demasiado bien como para decir que no sé que es, pensé en la niña que me abrazó aquel día cuando le llevé su carta, de esa niña poco quedaba, era una mujer, muy joven, muy muy joven, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta, que la dientona amiga de Harry Potter ya no se ve como una niña, que enfundada en su cursi vestido rosa horrible se adivina que será una joven mujer, bella, hermosa, juvenil, sedosa, turgente, ¡demonios! ¡No puedo!_

_¿Porqué diablos estoy llorando? Maldita sea._

_Quisiera poder callar a mi mente pero, cómo me escondo de mis propios remordimientos, es tan fácil mentir a los demás, pero ¿cómo te mientes a ti mismo?, si yo sé que pensaba en ella, pensaba en Granger mientras estaba tocándome, fue ella, fue Granger la culpable de que sintiera deseo, era su estúpido vestido rosa el que quería desabrochar, era su pelo apretado en un moño demasiado formal para su edad, era a Granger a la que deseé, y después cuando el clímax llegó estuve tan asqueado de mi mismo que el whisky de fuego fue a parar al inodoro junto con la cena, y la poción que tomé para paliar el insomnio._

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué pensé en Granger de_ esa _forma?_

_Además de un monstruo también soy un pervertido._

 

—Eso que está leyendo es privado Señorita Granger —su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Aun intentando aceptar lo que acababa de leer salí del dosel de la cama y ahí estaba, en mi habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor, envuelto en su capa negra: Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan CHAAAAANNN!
> 
> Ya sé que yo escribí la historia y que es tonto, pero mientas revisaba este capítulo para subirlo, me emocioné de llegar a este punto.
> 
> Nos vemos en una semana.
> 
> Adrel Black


	6. El Sepulcro Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días a todos, ¿verdad que es pecado levantarse a las 4 de la mañana?, nadie en su sano juicio se levanta a esa hora, odio tener que madrugar :(
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Y este capítulo de nuevo para Yazmín Snape porque cumplió años. Aun no sé si 15 o 18, pero seguro que por hay anda. XP

Sé que de nuevo ha de volver

a brillar esa luz en tu interior.

Sé que las estrellas pondré,

la luna despertaré

para hacerte ésta canción.

**(No sé que será de mí, Sylvania)**

 

Hubiera preferido desmayarme, hubiera preferido quedarme escondida tras el dosel de mi cama y no haber vuelto a salir nunca, hubiera preferido que el grito atorado en mi garganta escapara y no que se quedara ahí, ahogándome.

— ¿Pro-Profesor Snape?

— ¿A quién esperaba? —dio un paso al frente llevaba los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho como si estuviera conteniéndose de golpearme, una vena cercana a su sien y que era apenas visible entre su cabello palpitaba con rapidez. Arrastrando las palabras y siseando como todo un Slytherin dijo: —ahora, a menos que quiera que su casa pierda todos los puntos que tenga y los que las próximas diez generaciones van a conseguir —había un tic en su boca que enseñaba los colmillos mientras hablaba —le sugiero que me entregue ese diario y me explique ¿cómo fue que lo abrió y cómo demonios es que accedió a mis habitaciones?

Tragué saliva trabajosamente, el grito atorado en mi garganta dificultaba el paso, no podía creerlo, estaba ahí.

—Profesor —dije, mientras apretaba el diario contra mi pecho tratando de protegerlo de la ira de Snape —usted no puede estar aquí.

— ¿Qué diablos hace? —Preguntó cuando cerré los ojos en espera de que esa alucinación desapareciera, los abrí y seguía ahí vociferando —soy un profesor Granger, puedo ir a donde me plazca, no importa si es la torre de Gryffindor o su habitación.

—No me refiero a este lugar sino a… que… usted está… —dejé el diario en la mesilla de noche en un intento de ganar tiempo, había algo frío que sentía en la espina dorsal, me mordí los labios.

— ¿A que yo estoy qué, Granger?

—Usted está muerto —le grité. Sentía casi como una falta de respeto personal que estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a morirse? ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer ?

La mirada de ira que había en su rostro se transformó en otra cosa, una mueca que claramente dudaba de mi sanidad mental.

— ¿Qué estupidez está diciendo?

—Yo estaba ahí —le dije —cuando murió.

Siguió mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos había algo, como si intentara acordarse, como si hubiera algo que no recordara claramente, entornó los párpados como si quisiera ver más allá, a través de mi.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —Sus brazos se habían soltado y colgaban laxos a los lados de su cuerpo —No hay nada que pueda salvarla del castigo Granger. Asaltó mis habitaciones y tomó un objeto privado.

—Profesor, —le dije —no hay más alumnos aquí, —él miró alrededor de la habitación como si no hubiera reparado en ello —soy la única porque ayudo a la profesora McGonagall con la reconstrucción.

— ¿Reconstrucción?

—Del castillo.

— ¿Y los demás?

Me encogí de hombros, yo también me lo preguntaba, porqué nadie nos ayudaba a McGonagall y a mí.

—No lo sé, supongo que después de la guerra todos prefieren estar con su familia.

Me miró.

—Dígame Granger, ¿le parezco un fantasma? —había sarcasmo en sus palabras, su ceja alzada indagando en mi cordura.

Negué con la cabeza, él era una presencia sólida, monocromática por su vestimenta negra y blanca, pero su tez tenía el color pálido que yo tan bien le conocía a fuerza de observarlo, no tenía el color blanco perlado propio de los fantasmas.

—No.

— ¡Claro que no!

Y sin mediar otra palabra lanzó su mano, rápida como una serpiente hacia la mesilla de noche en un intento de recuperar el diario.

Los dos nos quedamos sin habla, su mano traspaso la mesita como si él estuviera hecho de humo, entonces reparé en algo más, su capa que arrastraba sobre el suelo parecía convertirse en tentáculos de humo negro a su alrededor.

Él me miró y dijo:

—No puede ser —levantó sus manos examinándolas, como queriendo entender qué sucedía —no soy un fantasma —no supe si hablaba conmigo o se lo decía a si mismo, parecía que intentaba convencerse. —No soy un fantasma, Granger, yo quería morir, jamás hubiera regresado, yo deseaba morir. —Luego con la voz estrangulada dijo —creí que era una pesadilla.

Lo miré en silencio, no sabía que decir, y de cualquier manera de qué valdrían cualquiera de mis palabras.

— ¿De verdad estoy muerto, Granger? —asentí, ahí estaba otra vez, en sus ojos la mirada melancólica.

—Profesor, yo... —no pude contenerme más —yo... —traté de no llorar, —yo lo intenté, quise ayudarlo, intenté salvarlo, pero en San Mungo no pudieron hacer nada y —las lágrimas a pesar de todo rodaron furiosas de tanto haber sido contenidas —lo siento tanto profesor. Lo siento tanto.

Él me miraba, había algo en sus ojos de alma en pena, parecía triste, melancólico y sobre todo muy confundido.

—No lo entiendo —dijo y empezó a caminar; no, a deslizarse por la habitación.

Mientras se deslizaba los objetos a su alrededor crujían, como cuando las casas están abandonadas y escuchas sus maderas o sus paredes crujir. La temperatura de la habitación era gélida.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo él al fin mientras con una mano intenta tocar uno de los pilares del dosel de mi cama pero su mano atravesaba la madera irremediablemente — ¿Y mi cuerpo?—iba a contestarle pero me interrumpió — ¿Entonces lo que pasó con Nagini no fue una pesadilla?

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de contestarle, no sé que me lastimaba más si su dolor o el mío, la idea de que él no había encontrado el descanso, la idea de que él se había ido, la idea de que él estaba ahí, pero a la vez no lo estaba, quise gritar cuando Snape volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Y mi cuerpo?

—Venga —le dije y me encaminé hacia la salida, con rumbo a los jardines.

Hacia el sepulcro de Severus.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Yo había olvidado que fuera en los terrenos del castillo hacía un frío gélido me abracé el torso en un intento vano de entrar en calor.

Caminábamos hacia donde sé se encuentran los sepulcros de Snape y Dumbledore.

Era complicado caminar entre la nieve al menos para mi. Snape por el contrario avanzaba como si atravesara la nieve, evité pensar en ello.

— ¿Me sepultaron en Hogwarts?

—Claro que si profesor —caminamos un poco más en silencio y entonces le digo —Harry y la profesora McGonagall estuvieron de acuerdo en ello, todo estuvimos de acuerdo en ello —él me mira y hay escepticismo en su mirada —todos estamos de acuerdo en que usted es un héroe.

Él suelta una risa desdeñosa, como dudando de lo que le digo.

—En verdad.

El hombre solo me mira pero no dice nada, camina serio mirando al frente. Viene a mí el recuerdo de la última anotación que leí en su diario y algo revolotea en mi vientre, la idea de que él haya tenido pensamientos lascivos conmigo me sonroja de manera violenta. Intento cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

—Profesor…

—Señorita Granger…

—Yo lo vi...

Entonces él me mira sin dejar de caminar y me siento desnuda bajo sus ojos.

—…lo vi cuando lo sepultamos. Me pareció verlo —rectifico sintiéndome estúpida —en la torre de astronomía.

Parece reacio a decir palabra, sus labios están contraídos y sus brazos han vuelto a cruzarse sobre su pecho. Nos acercamos hasta donde los sepulcros están distanciados por apenas algo más de un metro.

Él se detiene y mira su sepulcro donde su cuerpo está grabado en relieve sobre el ónix.

—Que apropiado —dice refiriéndose al sepulcro negro. No digo nada, no hay nada que decir.

Empieza a caminar alrededor del sepulcro y entonces repara en la frase que pedí grabaran en la piedra, lee en voz alta y las palabras frías que están ahí adquieren un nuevo significado en su voz de barítono, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.

—La medida del amor, —abro los ojos y él me está mirando, el viento a comenzado a aullar y el cielo que era de blanco perlado se a transformado en un mar gris embramado la nieve a nuestro alrededor se ha ido, como si hubiéramos dado otro salto en el tiempo los terrenos a nuestro alrededor se ven fríos y lúgubres como si estuviéramos al final del otoño —es amar sin medida"

Él se queda serio baja la mirada de nuevo al sepulcro y pasa las manos largas y pálidas por la piedra, no sé si realmente toca la lápida o la traspasa, pero ahí está, siguiendo con sus finos dedos los delicados trazos.

—Lamento si no le gusta —le digo, intentando justificar mi intromisión —es solo que… parecía adecuado.

— ¿Adecuado…? —Snape miró la inscripción con el ceño fruncido a medias, luego sus ojos se iluminaron en el entendimiento. —Por supuesto. Era imposible haber mostrado aquellas memorias a Potter y que él no las anduviera mostrando como si le pertenecieran.

—Harry solo nos las mostró a Ron y a mí.

— ¿Eso debería ser un consuelo?

La respuesta era obvia, negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada al suelo. Nuestro entorno había cambiado de vuelta, ahora todo reverdecía, bajo nuestros pies el pasto había crecido de la nada, como si simplemente apareciera. Snape miraba a su alrededor, parecía tan contrariado como yo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

—No tengo idea.

Claro que era una pregunta capciosa, seguíamos de pie junto a su sepulcro en los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero de pronto el castillo parecía reconstruidos, los terrenos esplendorosos, nada delataba que en aquel lugar hubiera habido una lucha.

—De principio creí que estaba soñando, pero, esto no parece un sueño. —parecía más hablar consigo que conmigo — ¿Ha visto a alguien más desde que ha llegado al castillo? —Negué. — ¿A nadie? —Negué de nuevo pensando en ello —antiguos alumnos, otros profesores, alguien del ministerio.

—Les vi el día que le sepultamos. —La arruga de su entrecejo se hace aún más pronunciada, como si yo estuviera diciendo una locura.

— ¿A quién vio? —pregunta.

—Estaban, algunas personas de la orden, de Hogwarts y gente del ministerio. —Quizás usted no los vio —aclaro, recordando como él miraba su propio funeral desde lo alto de la torre —porque todos entraron al castillo por la lluvia que se desató, solo nos quedamos en los terrenos McGonagall y yo hasta que las llamas se extinguieron.

Él me mira, hay algo extraño en sus ojos, luego niega.

—Yo lo recuerdo, estaba en la torre junto a Albus y usted Señorita Granger, estaba sola.

—No. —Niego de nuevo —era usted quien estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando comencé esta historia no estaba muy segura de ella, no sé parecía algo alocada, pero es emocionante como terminan los capítulos ¿no?
> 
> Nos vemos en una semana.
> 
> Adrel


	7. La Torre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Espero que tengan un lindo miércoles. Con este capítulo llegamos a la recta final, después de esto nos queda un capítulo más y un diminuto epílogo que publicaré ambos en una semana así que disfrútenlo que se termina.
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore.
> 
> Y para Yazmín Snape, solo para celebrar que tenemos quince primaveras XP, ella sabe de que hablo.

Hoy mi cielo yace gris,

Sin estrellas que te hagan sonreír.

Hoy la luna se durmió

Y la luz se apagó,

No sé qué va a ser de mí…

**(No sé qué será de mí, Sylvania)**

 

Snape ha estado dando vueltas alrededor de los dos sepulcros por lo que parecen horas al final harta de solo mirarle me he sentado en la hierba con mi espalda descansando en el frío ónix de su lapida, la quietud del lugar tiene una cualidad extraña. Debería de estar preocupada pero no lo estoy, en el bosque prohibido trinan las aves y el lago mantiene sus aguas en una tranquilidad apacible. Es como si de pronto el Profesor Snape y yo fuéramos los únicos seres en este mundo. La túnica del profesor se ha vuelto "sólida" por decirlo de alguna manera, ya no parece terminar entre tentáculos de humo, sino en las ondas habituales que hace mientras camina.

De manera inusual —eso por decir poco —el sol no se ha movido ni un ápice desde que la nieve se derritió dando paso a esa falsa primavera, no avanza, no oscurece, no brilla en exceso, solo se mantiene haciendo de este lugar y momento un instante detenido en el tiempo que ninguno de los dos podemos explicar.

Tal vez debería ir a buscar a la Profesora McGonagall, pero, si esto es solo un sueño no tiene ningún caso.

—Usted dijo que vio al director —le digo al profesor Snape que está de pie a unos pasos de mí. —Asiente. — ¿Ha visto a otras personas? —él hace un gesto negativo sin decir palabra. Luego de un momento de silencio parece pensarlo mejor y empieza a hablar con la vista aun perdida a lo lejos.

—Recuerdo el momento en que Voldemort lanzó a Nagini contra mí, el dolor cuando la serpiente me mordió, recuerdo cuando entregué los pensamientos a Potter y luego, recuerdo estar esperando la muerte. —Se toca el cuello que luce liso y pálido, como siempre, luego me mira —la recuerdo a usted, llorando en la casa de los gritos —asiento, aunque evito su mirada, las imágenes de los momentos en los que le acuné mientras él se ahogaba vienen a mi mente, no comenta nada al respecto, lo que es extraño dado su sentido del humor amargo y su habilidad para burlarse de los demás. —Recuerdo que amenazaba a alguien, alguien… —frunce un poco el entrecejo —de San Mungo, supongo por las ropas verde lima que tenía, aunque no sé cómo llegué hasta allí.

—Yo lo llevé —le digo —ningún medimago en el castillo quería atenderle, así que lo llevé a San Mungo y amenacé a uno para que le atendiera. —Una risilla sarcástica suena y me doy cuenta que debí parecer aún más desquiciada de lo que temía.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso?

— ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarle morir? —Él se queda callado y sigue dando vueltas con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y la larga capa ondeando tras él.

—Recuerdo haberme levantado de la cama de San Mungo y haberme sentido perdido, vagué por un rato hasta que Albus me encontró y me trajo a Hogwarts. Aunque no recuerdo el trayecto.

— ¿No recuerda el viaje? —intento hacer memoria tampoco recuerdo como llegué aquí, solo que estaba aquí, ahora que lo pienso tampoco recuerdo cómo llegué al ministerio cuando Harry, Ron y yo fuimos a ver a Shacklebolt.

Snape está mirándome, es extraño que haya confusión en sus ojos, lo habitual es solo un vacío tétrico, pero parece tan aturdido como yo.

—Después de eso —continúa como si no se hubiera interrumpido —recuerdo estar en Hogwarts, había alumnos que luego se fueron y solo quedó Albus.

—Pero el profesor Dumbledore está…

—Muerto, claro —dice él mirando el sepulcro blanco, —yo le maté ¿no es cierto? —Y detiene su relato hasta que yo asiento, luego retoma —pero yo no lo sabía, o no lo recordaba, hasta que usted me trajo aquí. Yo solo pensaba que nos habíamos quedado solos en el castillo porque eran vacaciones o algo así. Y que todo lo demás, Nagini, Voldemort, San Mungo, usted, todo había sido solo una pesadilla.

No dije nada porque me incluyera en su lista de pesadillas, seguramente lo había sido, Doña Preguntitas saltando en su asiento al menor indicio de una pregunta, levantando la mano y haciendo señas como una imbécil intentando que él se diera cuenta que yo tenía todas las respuestas. Aunque no era así, ahora mismo estamos en medio de una enorme pregunta ¿en dónde estamos? Y más aún ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Y Preguntitas no tiene ni una remota idea.

—También la vi en mis habitaciones. —Su vista se clava en mí, lo sé, lo siento, la pesadez de su mirada está sobre mis hombros, aun así no levanto el rostro. — ¿Cómo consiguió abrirlo?

No tengo que preguntar, ambos sabemos que se refiere al diario.

—No lo sé…

— ¿Por qué estaba en mis habitaciones Granger?

—Yo…

—No tenía ningún derecho a leer lo que había escrito en él, es usted una entrometida.

—Lo sé pero…

—Una necia.

No respondo, lo soy, entrometida y necia, por querer salvarle de la muerte, cuando él quería morir, por querer encontrar algo más que solo la fría fachada, por pensar que saber más de él cambiaría lo que ya era una realidad que él era solo esto, un mortífago intentando redimirse, tal y como cualquier persona tenía derecho a intentar. Que era la entrometida y necia que —aunque no podía probarlo —nos había traído hasta este lugar al aferrarse de que podía defenderle, no sólo de morir solo, sino de sí mismo, de su destrucción. Por querer hacerle saber que merecía más.

Asiento con la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

Frunce el ceño de nuevo.

— ¿Lo sabe?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Snape baja la mirada, parece contrariado.

— ¿Lo leyó? —estoy bastante segura que en cualquier otra situación, esto podría ser gracioso, el imponente e iracundo Snape mira el suelo con gesto de desprecio incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Tiene algo de revancha el quedarme callada hasta que él me enfrente, es bueno que la necia y entrometida Doña Preguntitas tenga de vez en cuando el control de alguna situación. Él suelta el aire y con aspecto mortificado levanta la vista, en espera de respuesta.

— ¿La escena después de navidad? —Digo, parece tragar un poco antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo. — ¿La escena en la que se masturbó mientras pensaba en mi vestido rosa horrendo?

—Estaba borracho Granger, no olvide esa parte.

"Touché", pienso.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros de nuevo, pareciera que se han ido horas desde que estamos aquí, el sol sigue alto.

—Debe de haber una manera de salir de aquí Granger. —Snape se tira del cabello negro, nunca lo vi tan desesperado.

Los pensamientos corren por mi mente sin que ninguno embone con los demás, es más una especie de lío sin concierto alguno, para intentar ponerlos en orden empiezo a hablar en voz alta.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda? ¿Lo último que esté seguro que fue real?

— ¿El momento en San Mungo, cuando usted amenazaba al medimago? —suena como una pregunta.

—Sí, —asiento —ese momento también estoy segura que fue real. —Intento hacer memoria —después de eso le atendieron los medimagos y me dijeron que estaba muerto.

— ¿Qué hay de McGonagall? —pregunta él.

— ¿De qué habla?

— ¿Ella está viva?

Lo pienso un segundo, la última vez que vi a la Profesora fue cuando Snape huyó del castillo durante la batalla, después de eso no tengo idea de si ella sobrevivió o no.

—No lo sé, después de la batalla yo solo me fui hacia San Mungo con usted, y después de eso solo recuerdo haber estado aquí con ella. —Es entonces cuando la primera idea que me parece coherente llega a mi mente. —Si usted está muerto y el Profesor Dumbledore está muerto, tal vez McGonagall y yo también lo estamos.

—No sea estúpida Granger, eso no tiene ningún sentido. —Frunce el ceño con malestar. —Aun en el caso de que usted estuviera muerta, dígame ¿por qué estaría aquí conmigo? —Me encojo de hombros —exacto —dice como si mi silencio probara su punto. —No hay manera posible en la que hubiéramos muerto y nos encontráramos, tal vez ustedes tres, pero yo no.

—No comprendo.

—Yo tenía un pase directo hacia la mazmorra —no entiendo a lo que se refiere y de seguro él ve la confusión en mi rostro porque hace una seña fastidiada hacia abajo, —el infierno, Granger, el inframundo, el averno, pero usted Granger —su voz se suaviza un poco. —Usted obviamente iba a la torre —hace un gesto hacia el cielo en el cual el sol no se ha movido.

—Entonces tal vez quien está muerta soy yo…

— ¿De qué habla?

—Tal vez esta es mi torre.

Snape me mira, en sus ojos hay molestia, luego suelta un rosario con todas palabras altisonantes que es capaz de recordar, estoy bastante segura que algunas ni siquiera están en inglés, parecían latín y obviamente parecían maldiciones.

Una vez que el hombre se ha calmado me mira con enfado.

— ¿En serio piensa que esto es su paraíso? Abandonada aquí con Dumbledore y McGonagall y… conmigo. —Yo lo miro con seriedad, la idea de que estoy muerta y de alguna manera me concedieron quedarme en el castillo que yo tanto amaba, con mi profesora favorita y con el hombre del que estaba enamorada se afianza en mí. — ¿Qué hizo para merecerse esto, Granger? —su voz resuena henchida de sarcasmo.

Es obvio que no entiende y que está siendo irónico, él no tiene manera de saber que yo lo quería y yo no voy a decírselo, no creo que él quiera escucharlo de cualquier manera.

—Sea lo que sea —trato de calmarle —es algo que sucede por nosotros, usted o yo lo estamos generando.

—Lo dice por el clima —yo asiento, desde que estamos aquí el tiempo dejó de saltar, la nieve se derritió, el viento se calmó, el sol brilla, no hace calor ni frío y el tiempo no pasa. Es como si estar juntos en este lugar estabilizara, lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

—Pero usted no está muerta —aclara él.

— ¿Usted recuerda cuando murió? —él niega —pero recuerda haber sido atacado. Yo no recuerdo estar herida, tenía algunos rasguños y golpes, pero nada que me llevara a la muerte.

—Entonces tal vez solo está soñando. Aunque para ser sincero no me siento como un invento de su imaginación.

—Creo que eso diría un invento de mi imaginación —él asiente dándome la razón yo sonrío.

— ¿Por qué su imaginación inventaría esa entrada en mi diario?

—Tal vez a mi imaginación le hubiera gustado pensar que usted me había mirado ese día en navidad. —Los dos nos quedamos callados. —Bien —me pongo de pie, tengo la espalda dolorida por el tiempo que he pasado sentada en el suelo, me sacudo el pantalón de la tierra y las hierbas que se han quedado pegados en él —sea que esté muerta o sea que dormida hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Sin esperarle empiezo a caminar hacia el castillo. Él sin invitación se pone a mi altura y camina a mi lado. Andamos todo el camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor en silencio.

Al entrar a la sala común es imposible no reparar en el enorme hueco, a pesar de que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad a nuestro alrededor, aquella parte de la torre sigue estando dañada.

—Esto… —él se acerca hacia aquel hueco desde el que la luz se cuela; su tamaño es lo suficientemente importante como para que pasara a través suyo un auto grande — ¿Desde cuándo está así de dañada su torre?

—Desde que llegué aquí —luego lo entiendo —ayer cuando caminamos desde mi habitación hasta los terrenos usted no vio esto, usted no vio ese hueco hasta este momento en que yo se lo estoy mostrando.

—No lo entiendo —murmura.

Camino hacia ese lugar donde las piedras se han desprendido, el estómago me da un vuelco a causa de vértigo, un escalofrío me recorre la columna, aun así me acerco más, tengo tanto miedo.

—Granger —él pone su mano en mi hombro —puede caer, no se acerque al filo.

—Es que ese es el punto profesor.

Entonces él lo entiende.

—Va a saltar.

—Si esto es un sueño el miedo me despertará; si estoy muerta nada puede pasarme.

— ¿Y si no es ninguna de esas dos cosas y se mata?

— ¿Qué más puede ser?

—Claro que no lo sabemos Granger. —Su voz se vuelve sibilante. —Pero esta solución es burda, es la alumna más inteligente de su generación y yo soy un Maestro en Pociones, esto es una solución digna de Weasley y Potter.

Suelto una risa. De verdad me encantaría quedarme aquí, con él. Camino un poco más hacia el borde, él no me detiene, por el contrario camina conmigo.

Mis manos están sudando y los escalofríos no se interrumpen ni un momento, mientras me siento en el borde con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío allá abajó se extiende el césped verde esmeralda de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él se sienta a mi lado parece muy solemne.

—Usted puede ser una necia Granger y una engreída, —luego continúa como si le costara trabajo —pero tiene agallas.

Sonrío, viniendo del Profesor Snape, de seguro es lo más parecido a un halago que nadie en el mundo ha conseguido.

—Profesor Snape.

—Señorita Granger.

—Hay algo que quiero…, necesito decir. —Asiente de forma imperceptible, levanto la mano hasta su mejilla. —Le quiero.

Se queda muy quieto, no parece disfrutar del contacto, aunque tampoco parece disgustarle, solo está ahí con el rostro impertérrito. Me acerco, y le beso, quedo, apenas poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, él no se mueve, no devuelve, pero no se aparta, aun así es más de lo que puedo pedir, le beso de nuevo, su túnica huele a hierbas, a menta, me mantengo un segundo más de lo necesario, si esta es la única vez, la última vez, solo quiero tenerlo grabado. Luego me aparto.

—Lo lamento —no puedo evitar sentirme ridícula, no es como si hubiera abusado de él, pero aun así tiene algo de vergonzoso.

Miro hacia el vacío y de nuevo me estremezco, él también mira.

—No va a quedar mucho de nosotros —dice.

— ¿Va a saltar?

—No voy a dejarla que se mate sola —a lo lejos puedo ver a McGonagall diciéndome adiós desde los terrenos, su figura es muy nítida gracias a la luz brillante del sol. A su lado la figura blanca de Albus Dumbledore también dice adiós. — ¿También los ve? —me pregunta.

Asiento.

Alzo la mano y digo adiós a los profesores, sea lo que sea esto, este lugar, es momento de irse, sin un segundo pensamiento miro a Severus y salto.

Sus reflejos de mortífago alcanzan a tomarme del brazo su agarre es como el de una tenaza, el corazón me late desbocado, lo único que me separa del vacío es el agarre de Snape, él parece asustado. Un segundo después él también salta.

Estamos cayendo, tengo los ojos cerrados, el viento me silba en los oídos, a pesar de ello su mano aun aferra mi muñeca como si fuera una garra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta esta parte porque puedo sentir el vértigo de Hermione y el miedo de Snape, me fascinó y eso es tan narcisista de mi parte, lo sé pero en serio me gustó.
> 
> Tengan una linda semana.
> 
> Adrel


	8. Otro Lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, lamento no haber podido publicar ayer, pero la parte buena es que ya estamos aquí y que con esta doble entrega terminamos esta historia.
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. La estrofa del principio de la historia le pertenece al grupo Sylvania y la canción se llama No Sé Que Será De Mi.
> 
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Violette Moore.

Sé que de nuevo ha de volver  
a brillar esa luz en tu interior  
Sé que las estrellas pondré,  
la luna despertaré  
para hacerte esta canción.

 

**(No sé qué será de mí, Sylvania)**

 

Abrí los ojos de golpe, la luz me cegó y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo, las lágrimas me corrieron por las mejillas a causa del dolor que me causó.

Harry, Ron y un hombre al que reconocí como el medimago al que había amenazado estaban a los pies de mi cama hablando. Los tres hombres se quedaron callados por la sorpresa y me lanzaron miradas desconcertadas. Un revuelo de personas cruzaron frente a la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo hablando muy fuerte.

—Hermione. —Dijeron Ron y Harry al momento.

Despegué la vista de la puerta y me centré de nuevo en los rostros de mis amigos.

— ¿Que sucedió? —pregunté al mirarme vestida con una de las batas que usaban los pacientes de San Mungo y postrada en la cama.

—No podíamos despertarte.

— ¿Qué?

El sanador sin perder tiempo se había acercado a la cabecera y realizaba movimientos extraños con su varita mientras susurraba palabras y encantamientos uno tras otro. Quise decirle que se callara, pero no lo hice. No entendía qué pasaba, yo no estaba herida cuando llegué a San Mungo, tenía rasguños y moretones, pero nada serio. Incluso ahora no me sentía herida, solo adolorida por el tiempo que había pasado postrada, esa era mi suposición.

— ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí, Harry?

Harry parpadeó confundido, Ron hizo una mueca que no me pasó desapercibida y se apartó un paso de la cama.

—Trajiste al profesor Snape.

Sé que entorné los ojos, con confusión, recordaba eso, pero en este momento ya no sabía qué había sido real. Asentí.

—Luego la encontramos en las sillas que hay en el pasillo. Parecía desmayada —siguió diciendo el medimago.

— ¿Desmayada?

—Por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Disculpe, no comprendo —respondí.

—Ni nosotros —aclaró Harry.

Los tres miramos al hombre vestido de color lima en espera de alguna respuesta, pero este se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene ningún daño —murmuró mientras bajaba la varita. —No hay heridas y no puedo ver ningún golpe que haya provocado un daño a tal grado. Su cuerpo se ve resentido por la batalla, pero además de eso no hay nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Tres días —dijo Ron hablando por primera vez.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, las miradas de los tres hombres estaban clavadas en mí, de pronto recordé a Snape y sentí la añoranza de haberme quedado dormida, perdida, vagando con Snape por los terrenos del castillo.

Una mujer irrumpió de golpe en la habitación, los cuatro nos sobresaltamos.

—Augustus —se dirigió al medimago. —El Señor Snape despertó.

El hombre frunció el ceño, me lanzó una mirada y luego salió apresurado de la habitación, yo por mi parte tardé un tanto más en entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban. "El Señor Snape despertó"… "El Señor Snape Despertó".

—El Profesor Snape está vivo. —No lo estaba preguntando, de hecho no estaba diciéndoselo a nadie en particular, más que nada intentaba que mi propio cerebro entendiera. — ¿El Profesor Snape está vivo? —levanté la vista hacia mis amigos.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

—Lo medimagos lograron salvarlo, —dijo Harry parecía un tanto contrariado —pero no podían despertarlo.

—Tengo que verlo —me bajé de la cama.

—Hermione…

—No Hermione.

Ambos trataron de detenerme, no dudo que sus intenciones fueran buenas.

—Tengo que verlo, necesito verlo.

No dudo que entre ambos hubieran podido detenerme, pero una vez que Harry vio que no iba a calmarme me dejó salir.

Miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo intentando decidir hacia dónde debía de ir. A mi derecha puedo ver algunos medimagos saliendo apresurados de una habitación, me encamino hacia allí, desde la puerta puedo ver al Profesor Snape, el medimago al que la enfermera llamó Augustus le pasa la varita por el cuerpo tal y como ha hecho conmigo momentos antes, otro medimago sale de la habitación, me mira con curiosidad al toparse conmigo en la puerta pero no dice nada.

Snape se ve extraño con el cabello un poco revuelto y la bata verde lima, incluso a pesar de la distancia puedo ver la enorme cicatriz que le ha quedado en el cuello; es un amasijo de piel abultada y enrojecida que se ramifica hacia su cuello y su clavícula.

El hombre mira hacia el techo con expresión insondable, el medimago por su parte tararea, parece contento.

—Creí que no lo lograría —dice a Snape.

El Profesor desvía la vista hacia él, es entonces cuando me ve, aun de pie junto a la puerta; en un pensamiento incoherente pienso en cuál será mi aspecto, descalza, con la bata verde y el cabello revuelto. Siento un escalofrío; el medimago repara también en mi presencia.

—Apenas lo puedo creer —dice el hombre, mientras aun hace movimientos complicados con la varita —creí que ambos se morían y ahora los dos han despertado. ¿No es extraño? —Ninguno de nosotros responde, miro de nuevo al Profesor, su rostro sigue impertérrito.

—Augustus ¿no? —le pregunto al hombre.

—Sí. —Sonríe, —no pude presentarme mientras me apuntaba con su varita —es joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que yo, es extraño ver a alguien sonreír.

—Lamento eso —le digo. Con un gesto de su mano le quita importancia a mis palabras, luego suelto la pregunta que realmente quiero hacer — ¿Usted conoce a la Profesora McGonagall?

—Por supuesto —aclara —yo también fui a Hogwarts.

— ¿Ella está aquí?

—La Profesora McGonagall falleció, en Hogwarts —miro a Snape, sus ojos están clavados en los míos, no hay duda de que está pensando lo mismo que yo. —Lo lamento, pensé que usted lo sabría.

Niego con la cabeza sin decir más. En mi cabeza surge una avalancha de ideas sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

— ¿Está usted bien? —Yo asiento —parece algo pálida, debería volver a su habitación, descansar.

La atmósfera ha cambiado de forma perceptible, el hombre que en un principio parecía rebosante de felicidad por que sus pacientes vuelven a la vida ahora se ve incómodo.

—Si pudiera permitirme hablar con el profesor Snape.

—Claro. Debo ver a otros pacientes —el hombre se dirige hacia la puerta, desde allí me dice —no se alteren, ninguno de los dos y debe volver a su habitación Señorita Granger.

—Por supuesto —contesto, Snape sigue en silencio.

Cierro la puerta tras el hombre de San Mungo y miro a mi Profesor. Tiene los ojos clavados en mí, pero no parece dispuesto a hablar. Se ha sentado en la cama con ayuda de un par de almohadas, tiene las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y parece dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que le haga alguna pregunta; aun así me arriesgo.

— ¿Lo recuerda?

—Si Granger.

— ¿Cómo es que?... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, Granger. —No respondo, obviamente él está tan perdido como yo. Me siento en la única silla de la habitación, justo al lado de su cama, ambos en silencio. Intento pensar en lo que ocurrió, pero estoy cansada, me sorprende un poco cuando escucho su voz decir: —creo que de alguna manera Albus y Minerva tuvieron algo que ver.

—Si —es una conjetura sin sentido, pero nada parece tenerlo. Lo único claro es que estuvimos juntos en otro lugar y que de alguna manera volvimos juntos. — ¿Recuerda todo? —Clavo la vista en el suelo.

—Si —responde él.

Luego ambos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Dado que mi cuerpo no presenta signos de heridas de ningún tipo soy dada de alta de San Mungo al día siguiente. La comunidad mágica está sumergida en un caos post-guerra que hace que todo sea inusual, aquí y allá se puede ver a gente reconstruyendo, buscando familiares que se perdieron o que tuvieron que huir durante los meses en que Voldemort se hizo con el poder del Ministerio.

Ron pasa mucho tiempo con su familia, más que nada ayudando a George en Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry por su parte se ha unido a las brigadas organizadas por la Oficina de Aurores en la búsqueda de los mortífagos que huyeron en desbandada al ver caer al Señor Tenebroso.

Yo por mi parte me encuentro sola, pensé por algún momento traer a mis padres de vuelta, pero parece egoísta, en este año ellos han construido una vida nueva, incluso, por lo que logré averiguar han estado hablando de adoptar hijos. No puedo hacerles eso.

Es así como mis pasos me llevan una y otra vez a San Mungo, hasta la habitación del Profesor Snape. En los primeros días él pasaba muchas horas dormido, pero ahora su salud ha mejorado, le he acercado algunos libros sobre pociones y sobre maldiciones, pasamos mucho del tiempo leyendo, cada uno por su cuenta. Aun así agradezco que él no me eche de su compañía.

—Ayer por la tarde —dice de pronto interrumpiendo mi lectura y la suya —luego de que usted se había ido Shacklebolt estuvo aquí.

La inocencia o culpabilidad de Severus Snape es uno de los temas más discutidos de la comunidad mágica, hay quienes claman por que sea enviado a Azkabán junto con los mortífagos que sobrevivieron; por otro lado, hay quienes le llaman héroe y piden que se le restituya en su puesto de Director de Hogwarts.

Su principal defensor es por supuesto Harry Potter que se empeña a decirle a cualquiera que le preste atención que Snape fue el motivo por el que ganaron la guerra.

— ¿Le trajo noticias? —pregunto.

—Me han absuelto —dice sin ningún tipo de entonación —me devolverán mi lugar en Hogwarts.

—Eso es estupendo —le sonrió estoy tentada a tocar su mejilla, pero no hemos hablado sobre lo que ocurrió allá _,_ en _el otro lugar_ , aprieto la mano y sigo hablando —de momento nadie se está haciendo cargo de Hogwarts, la mayoría de las personas están ocupadas con sus propios hogares y el castillo está… destruido.

Él asiente, por un instante creo que dirá algo más, pero al final vuelve la vista a su libro y después de un momento yo hago lo mismo.

 

**.o.O.o.**

 

Esto se ha vuelto una especie de rutina, cada día aparezco en la recepción, camino hasta la habitación de Snape, como en la cafetería de San Mungo y vuelvo junto a él, luego cuando la noche ya está avanzada salgo por la entrada muggle y detengo el autobús noctámbulo para que me lleve rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

Podría solo aparecer y desaparecer, pero Augustus me ha dicho que la aparición podría ser demasiado demandante y que debo descansar, así que una aparición al día y un paseo en el autobús noctámbulo.

Camino hasta el pasillo que ya conozco, pero al ver la habitación vacía me quedo parada de golpe en el dintel de la puerta. Una enfermera de uniforme verde hace la cama y con la varita pone orden a su alrededor.

—Disculpe —digo llamando su atención, ella se vuelve — ¿el Profesor Snape?

—El medimago Augustus le ha dado de alta. Acaba de irse, querida.

Siento un vacío, asiento y me doy media vuelta. El estómago se me revuelve, tengo una sensación difícil de describir, algo que está justo a la mitad entre la tristeza y el enfado.

Nunca debí hacerme demasiadas ilusiones de que él me estaba aceptando en su vida solo porque había permitido que estuviera con él en su convalecencia. Aun así la sensación de enfado me invade, que cobarde de su parte simplemente desaparecer.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida, ahora creo que voy a la deriva, Snape era lo único que me quedaba, dejé ir el resto por estar junto a él y ahora él ha seguido adelante y yo me quedé sola.

Sigo andando rumbo a la salida abro la puerta mágica y aparezco en una calle de Londres, junto a un aparador con la varita en la mano lista para pedir el autobús, aunque solo sea por costumbre; Snape está de pie junto al aparador.

—Nunca me dijo como llegaba aquí —aclara —solo me dijo que se iba en el autobús, sabía que tendría que pasar por aquí en algún momento. —Las palabras no me salen, no entiendo lo que pasa así que él continúa. —Tenía que devolverle sus libros —me entrega los tres últimos libros que traje y dice: —Creyó que me iría así… sin más.

—Si —respondo.

Él asiente.

—Iré a Hogwarts —continúa —alguien tiene que empezar la reconstrucción y Shacklebolt me ha nombrado Director Provisional, al menos hasta que podamos abrir un nuevo curso.

—Eso es maravilloso Profesor Snape.

—Sabe Señorita Granger —parece un poco contrariado sobre cómo continuar —es discreción del Director nombrar a los profesores y Minerva siempre alababa sus aptitudes para las transformaciones. —Pienso hacia donde se dirige esa conversación y me obligo a no tener expectativas —tal vez usted quisiera volver a Hogwarts alguna vez, —me mira y el corazón me late en el estómago — la vacante que Minerva McGonagall dejó es suya, al menos mientras yo sea el Director.

Suelto el aire contenido, no hay ningún otro lugar al que quisiera ir con más ahínco que Hogwarts.

—Piénselo —murmura él al ver que yo no respondo, quizás el piense que no quiero, pero la verdad es que las palabras no salen de mi boca —yo voy hacia allá y puede encontrarme ahí si toma la decisión de intentar enseñar a un montón de críos ineptos —no puedo evitar reír.

—Yo… es lo que más quiero, es el único lugar al que quiero ir —le digo.

—En ese caso, puede presentarse a su puesto lo antes posible, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Puedo ir ahora mismo —respondo y las palabras suenan un poco a pregunta.

—Por supuesto —luego parece pensarlo mejor y aclara —aunque… he hablado con algunos de los profesores y están dispuestos ayudar… dentro de algún tiempo, la mayoría desean estar con sus familias ahora, y solo yo estaré en Hogwarts —sonrío aún más, lo dice como si aquello fuera a desalentarme.

Está tan cerca, ruego porque mis actos no tiren por la borda lo poco que hay entre nosotros, acaricio su mejilla con sencillez, esperando una reacción, él me mira, no dice nada pero no se aleja.

— ¿Recuerda allá en el _otro lugar_? —Asiento —dijo que me quería —asiento de nuevo, mi mano sigue en su mejilla, la cicatriz de su herida está casi cubierta por el cuello de su levita, aun así algunas ramificaciones de tono escarlata son visibles.

—Lo hago, —digo —le quiero, desde aquel día en que llevo mi carta.

—Lo recuerdo —dice y continúa: —me salvó la vida. Ese día en que estaba tan devastado y siendo un niña me abrazó, luego en la casa de los gritos cuando todos se habían rendido y usted fue por mí y en el _otro lugar_ estoy seguro que usted me trajo de vuelta, estoy seguro que yo me estaba yendo junto a Albus y Minerva y usted me arrastró de nuevo hasta esta vida.

No puedo evitarlo, me acerco y le abrazo, porque le quiero, porque no quiero dejarlo, porque no quiero que se rinda, porque no quiero que le hagan más daño, le abrazo porque aunque el sentimiento no sea mutuo el mío es demasiado.

Sus manos pasan por mi espalda y me arrebujan en su capa.

—Hogwarts parece un buen lugar para comenzar a reconstruir.

Siento que habla de sí mismo más que del castillo y aunque intento no hacerle espacio a las esperanzas éstas nacen en mi pecho y su abrazo apretado y su capa que nos cubre a los dos de los vientos fríos de Londres evita que las esperanzas escapen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En teoría este debería de ser el final, pero vamos por un pequeño epílogo.


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y este es el fin y como este capítulo no estaba previsto pues no tiene estrofa de canción.
> 
> DISCLAMER.- Todo lo que puedan reconocer le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y no sé a quien más, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Este capítulo esta dedicado íntegramente con cada letra, cada coma, error de ortografía u horror gramatical a Violette Moore que se inconformó con el final y que pidió un epílogo que creo al final tampoco la hará feliz.

El sol está poniéndose tras las montañas de Escocia, lo veo desde los grandes ventanales del Gran Comedor. Al otro lado, como si persiguieran al sol nubes de tormenta suben en el horizonte, está noche lloverá.

Sigo con el dedo la resquebradura de uno de los ventanales, reconstruir Hogwarts ha sido una gran carga para ambos, él no lo dice, pero puedo ver en sus expresiones lo muy cansado que se encuentra. Hemos estado aquí por casi tres meses y aunque esporádicamente magos y brujas se presentan y nos ayudan con nuestras labores lo habitual es que seamos solo él y yo.

Siento pasos a mi espalda, me vuelvo y le veo acercarse, sé que ha dormido mal la noche pasada, lo noto en sus ojeras, también sé que planea algo, lo noto en su mirada, sé que está nervioso, lo noto en la forma que aprieta su varita, sé que está asustado, lo veo en las arrugas que hay en torno a sus ojos.

Es difícil poner en palabras todas las cosas que he aprendido a notar en él en estos meses, sin embargo, aprender a leer sus expresiones ha sido de gran utilidad para poder hacer nuestra convivencia en el castillo más llevadera, sobre todo dado que él no es adepto a la charla. Aun así de forma extraña he aprendido a encontrar sus silencios reconfortantes y su cercanía inquietante de la mejor manera.

Mira por la ventana, estamos tan cerca que puedo contar las ramificaciones de su cicatriz y los diminutos poros de su barba incipiente.

—Lloverá —dice.

Asiento.

—Mañana será imposible trabajar en los invernaderos —le digo —el camino estará cubierto de barro y los interiores inundados.

Me vuelvo a mirarlo y hago una caricia en su mejilla, él se queda muy quieto, mirándome. Él me permite estos pequeños roces, —de vez en cuando— nunca regresa mis caricias, pero tampoco huye de ellas, sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, una de sus manos se desliza hasta la mía y la atrapa entre su palma y su mejilla.

Su movimiento me sorprende, pero él parece tranquilo, cierra los ojos. Quizás un poco tentando a mí buena suerte le beso.

No como aquella vez en _el otro lugar_ no, este beso es húmedo, y sabe. Pero aun más que eso este beso es correspondido.

El beso se rompe demasiado pronto, pero él no se mueve, su frente descansa contra la mía, mantiene los ojos cerrados, su boca tiene el brillo húmedo de los labios recién besados y una media sonrisa que le queda bien.

—Eres una buena constructora Hermione —dice aun con los ojos cerrados, es la primera vez que me habla solo por mi nombre.

— ¿Por qué pregunto?

—Porque construir algo cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero reconstruir aquello que está en ruinas, incluso aquellas partes de las que solo quedaba polvo, eso es impresionante.

Me abrazo fuerte a él, el hombre que engañó a Voldemort, él hombre que mató a Dumbledore, el mortífago, el héroe, el protector y el tirano, abrazo a todas sus facetas y le amo por cada una de ellas, incluso aquellas que son odiosas.

—Se reconstruye lo que se ama —respondo —lo que es tan valioso que uno no puede darse el lujo de perderlo.

Sus ojos están ahora abiertos, hay tantas promesas en ellos que es abrumador verlos tan llenos. Sonrío sobre todo porque no sé qué más hacer con mi felicidad, él sonríe también.

Pensando en todo de nuevo, tal vez guardar las esperanzas sea lo correcto.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo amigos!
> 
> Hemos terminado, espero que les haya gustado, no duden en dejar sus opiniones en un review, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.
> 
> Me encanta Snape teniendo un final feliz, así debió ser, Snape merecía un final feliz, no solo un retrato en el despacho del director. Mi único consuelo era que Alan Rickman vivía una vida productiva y feliz y ahora Alan ya no está y eso es tan... triste... horrible. No creo que llegue a procesar alguna vez que él se ha ido.
> 
> Luego de esa divagación mi agradecimiento a Yazmín Snape que me siguió a lo largo de dos meses que duró esta historia, gracias linda ha sido un placer.
> 
> Y ha todos en general, gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios.
> 
> Adrel Black


End file.
